


Just guys being dudes

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: It's a common knowledge that fashion major Yuuri Katsuki and writing major Victor Nikiforov are the epitome of best friends.You can't be friend with one of them without the other . You'll get used to seeing them hanging out together, talking about anything and everything, discussing the silliest things and having arguments about the most absurd things.They have with each other at the times of needs. And you don't expect one of them without the other. It's a typical friendship as said in the text book. Typical that they will uncontrollably giggle and laugh for no reason at the most random time once they look at each other, typical that you find them looking around and checking everyone and judging the others.Typical that they have no problem with public display of affection, holding hands, hugging or nuzzling. A typical friendship. So Yuuri often wonders, why do many people get the impression they are dating ?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags cause I couldn't add them:  
> Obviously best friends  
> Popular campus kids  
> Everyone hits on both of them  
> Mostly Yuuri's point of view. But sometimes Victor's  
> Yuuri spoils victor nonstop  
> He can't say no to victor  
> Yuuri appreciates victor aesthetically  
> Victor gives weird nicknames to everyone  
> Victor is a David Bowie fan  
> Victor is a bit possessive  
> Victor is annoying but adorable  
> Yuuri and victor enjoy laughing at people's weird styles. Mostly people who flirt with them. But it's mean.  
> They are grossly affectionate in public, yurio will puke.  
> Everyone think they are a couple, and they are, but they don't know, yet
> 
> I hope you really like this. It's my first work and English isn't my first language so offensive me for the many mistakes. Also everything about their studies is purely fictional I really have no idea about their majors but it's a fan fiction ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yuuri, flustered, opens his eyes when a thump of heavy guitar hits his sleep. He can't recognize his surroundings or see anything but a blurry ghost with white halo swaying across the room. 

"You've got your mother in a whirl .. She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl"

Hearing the familiar lyrics, he begins to come to his senses. There's a noise accompanying the song but he's not sure of it's source. 

"Hey babe, your hair's alright.. Hey babe, let's go out tonight"

With the second set of lyrics he realizes the noise is coming from the hair dryer. 

"You like me, and I like it all.. We like dancing and we look divine"

He also recognizes the third voice joining the noise, Victor singing with his favorite part. Yuuri fetches his glasses from the nightstand, putting it on..

"Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress.. Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess.. Rebel Rebel, how could they know?  
Hot tramp, I love you so!" 

The image is complete in front of him, Victor swaying in front of the mirror, styling his otherworldly hair while singing to his favorite David Bowie song. It's a daily routine. It has been an almost daily routine for the second year now. Victor and his morning antics and the voice of David Bowie and the extra sunshine radiating from Victor, and Yuuri A trademark night owl has always liked waking up early to this routine.

Catching Yuuri's reflection after turning off the dryer, Victor smiles his sweetest good morning smile. Yuuri likes the fact that only he gets this smile exclusively.  
"Good morning lovebug, slept well? "

Yuuri can't help but giggle, getting up from the bed and shaking his head. "Why are you like this in the morning? "

Victor shrugs while tying his hair in a ponytail "Genetic mutation I guess, get up and wash off the sleep and get dressed, let's go get cappuccino." 

He gives a ribbon to Yuuri and he knows what to do with it, he ties it to Victor's ponytail in a perfect butterfly shape and he adjusts his hair. Yuuri doesn't think anything can be any cuter. 

"when did you have the time to wash your hair and have morning jog when you told me just 11 pm last night that there's a short story due today and hadn't even started yet? Did you even sleep at all?"

Victor smiles smugly while taking a cupcake from his desk, it looks and smells delicious, like its freshly baked. Taking a large bite, "And I also got cupcakes from Celestino's, I actually didn't sleep. I stayed up watching Rick and Morty, couldn't sleep."

Leave it to Victor Nikiforov to fully function with no sleep at all and ignoring his homework for an old show. And looking so optimistic and alive. "What about your story? Why didn't you write it? "

Rolling his eyes "Oh sweet cupcake katsuki, why are you acting like my mother and obsessing over my own assignment? Relax sugarbutt. I'll handle it. I'll give the professor an old edited work. You know inspiration doesn't just strikes you at anytime you want." 

Yuuri isn't surprised anymore, he's used to the Victor Nikiforov manual in handling bad situations, just relax lovebug or sugarbutt or whatever and we'll find an immediate alternative. Like that one time he was supposed to write a year end essay which constituted 70% of the grades. And he kept ignoring it and wasting time and even going with Yuuri on a fashion event the day before the deadline, and then he handed an old essay about the same subject he wrote back in the high school with minimal editing. He got an A plus in that class and an honorary greeting.

Victor Nikiforov. 

But everytime Yuuri couldn't stop being anxious. If he's not anxious about himself or his designs or his studies, he's anxious about Victor's deadlines, Victor's national debate competion, Victor's last minute Christmas plane ticket reservation to st.Petersburg. Victor's forgotting about his next day day quiz. He just couldn't stop. 

 

Avoiding the whole thing and preparing for what he'll wear he asks Victor not looking at him " What are you wearing today? " Yuuri after all is Victor's unpaid stylist. 

Victor stood before him, in his cropped pastel pink sweater with I love Katsudon on it, which is his and Yuuri's favorite and with all the clothes that barely fit in the wardrobe, he wears it frequently.

Yuuri gave it to him last year as a birthday present, delicately hand knitted and made by him. Yuuri loves pastel colors on Victor, every color fits Victor, but pastel colors compliment the vibrant blue of his eyes and the shiny silver of his hair, he looks like an ice prince. 

With his favorite cropped sweater leaving a hint of bared toned milky abs, a pair of high waist blue Jeans showing off his god given thighs and legs. Wearing this with the innocence of the white ribbon tying his ponytail, Victor looks an impossible combination of warm, soft, pure, hot, sin. That's Yuuri's muse. 

Yuuri smiles "Perfect."

*****

Victor suggests choosing the outfit for Yuuri today. And takes it as a chance to pick those gorgeous white pants that emphasize on Yuuri's heavenly made sugar butt and perfectly sculpted thighs. 

He insists on him ignoring his awful glasses. Don't get him wrong, Yuuri definitely looked pretty with his glasses on, but his brilliant wide caramel eyes were hiding behind them. 

They got ready and walked together to the coffee shop while eating their strawberry and blueberry cupcakes. Victor finds Yuuri adorable while he closes his eyes humming in satisfaction after taking a bite. He's always liked watched him eating anything and Yuuri knew to enjoy food . He even teased him to make as mukbang show or something. 

Victor went out at dawn especially to get the cupcakes fresh cause Yuuri adores them. He wasn't even planning on a morning jog and thought he might write that story after finishing the Rick and Morty Marathon. But he couldn't and settled for editing an old work. 

They arrived at the coffee shop, Yuuri took a seat while Victor makes the order. He knows the guy on the counter has an awful crush on him. And he catches the sparkle in his eye once he sees him and his gaze lingers on the hint of exposed abdomen. 

"Good morning sir, the usual? "

Victor gives him his mist charmingrov smile while nodding. The guy hands him the order, with extra cream for his cup and free biscuits he always give him, saying " Have I mentioned before that your boyfriend is a lucky guy? " 

Victor lights up, he doesn't bother to correct him "I think so and I think I also said I'm so lucky as well."  
He pays giving him a sweet wink and the guy's eyes turn into hearts. Victor doesn't really care if people mistake them as boyfriends, why waste time explaining anyway? He knows they look cute together, no need to ruin the fantasy of two gorgeous people being in love? 

"here's your cup, and some biscuits." Victor hands him, while Yuuri confused asking "Why did you buy them? Why already have cupcakes. "

Victor takes a sip from his creamy hot drink "They are free. He's always given me some since I told him I liked them." Yuuri frowns "Why does he give you free things?"

Victor chuckles sweetly " I guess he likes me."  
Yuuri's frown gets worse. Victor feels it's a lovely morning. Then Yuuri says in a low tone "Make him stop. I'll buy you those biscuits . You can't use people like that." Victor wanted to tease saying but I can use you instead? Yuuri takes a bite and wrinkles his noise cutely " They are not even that great. "

It's a lovely morning indeed. 

********

 

Yuuri and Victor were walking through the hallway to their next shared free art class, which was obligatory for Yuuri and a fun extra for Victor he takes to fill his gaps.

They were holding their cappuccino cups while discussing animatedly the theories about the last season of Rick and Morty. Until they stopped by a sudden dizzying flash of light.

Looking ahead they find Phichit Chulanont from photography standing with his camera in his hand checking the result of his candid photo.

Yuuri a bit annoyed by the flash, especially since he is wearing his contact lenses today " Morning Phichit, you should have warned us or something."

Victor waved cheerfully but Phichit is too occupied with the photo, groaning he complains "Damn you pretty bastardy. The moment was perfect and you had to ruin it."

Yuuri confused " but what did even we do?"

"being too good looking. This is my graduation project, I'm supposed to be documenting the essence of youth stuck in college life, to capture the unending suffering and struggling of the coming of age university students by taking photos of zombie students doing everyday activities on campus while being dead inside."

Victor excitedly " Wow amazing! This is one cool project peachy pooch. "

"Well it was. Until you two stepped into the perfect zombie scene looking like a god damn Hollywood couple doing a coffee ad."

Yuuri swallows feeling a warmth on his cheeks "you know we are not a couple." Which wasn't even the point. Victor gasped dramatically " you don't want to be with me? "  
Yuuri ignored him saying instead "We look like normal students, Phichit "

Phichit shaking his head " Normal students don't dress this way and don't look this alive 8 30 am."

Yuuri doesn't feel their looks are out of place. Okay, Victor is a sight to watch but he ,relative to his normal style, is too casual. And Yuuri, Yuuri is just wearing a navy button up, a bit tight on his opinion showing his toned torso, with the sleeves up to the forearm. With a pair of simple white pants folded at the legs cause he is a bit obsessed with his ankles ( Victor thinks they are attractive). And his hair is slicked back cause he's in a good mood today. That's it. Nothing too fancy. 

Phichit points his finger exclaiming " See, that's a normal looking student.." he raises his camera to take a photo "this is the typical text book 8 am dead inside student I need."

They both look and they find Yuri Plisetsky from theatre and drama walking half asleep half dead covering his wild hair under the tiger printed hoodie. He notices the three of them. Yuuri greets him and Victor waves. He glares at them and returns the greeting with a middle finger up. Phichit pleasantly takes another photo. 

 

******

At lunch Yuuri sits with Phichit, Leo de la Iglesia and  
Guang-Hong Ji from fine art, Georgi Popovich from theatre and drama, Otabek Altin from contemporary music, and Yuri Plisetsky.

Phichit is talking about the preparations of the Halloween party at his frat house few weeks later, asking for suggestions and ideas.  
"And we want the people to stick to the horror theme and dress properly it's not a damn costume party."

Yuuri shakes his his"You can't do that, you know Victor won't miss a chance to dress as David Bowie."

"I said what I said."

Yuri looks like he's about to kill someone and he screams "Fuck you Katsudon, and fuck Victor, and fuck David Bowie. Happy?"

Everyone got a bit flustered although they are used to Yuri's.. Interesting reactions. 

Phichit continues " Anyway, we've also booked JJ style as the band.. So.. " An empty juice box hits his head interrupting him "uhhh Yuri!!!" 

Georgi sighed dramatically "That wasn't wise to mention Phichit." Everyone on the table hummed in agreement even Otabek who doesn't really care. 

Yuri almost jumped over the table but Otabek held him in his place "Cancel with that asshole or I'll cancel your life."

Phichit almost choking "We can't. We already paid an advancement and no other options. "

" I don't give a fuck, you can book Beka as a DJ. Hell he will do better than that asshole's band of losers." 

Otabek said in a monotonous voice "umm, Yuri. Have you considered asking me if I'm available? "

"Shut up, okay?" and he shuts up.

Leo whispered to Yuuri "I wonder how can two people as Otabek and Yuri get along."

"I heard you fucker, fine losers.. I don't care about that damn idiots fest anyway. I am not even coming to that hell of a party. Oh look, here comes the fucking unicorn puking rainbows with the porn star."

They already know whom he's talking about before looking, Victor ,and Christophe Giacometti from writing , holding their lunch trays and greeting them. 

Before they sit, Yuri says "come on Beka, let's get up and make a room for the rest of the losers, I hope you guys choke on spiders at that party."

They both got up, while Victor greeting "Hi Yurio and bekatchu." Yuri resisted the urge to punch him while Otabek nodded to Victor and then they are both gone. "Bye Yurio and Bekatchu."

Chris wonders while sitting on one of their seats "how do you both even come from the same family? "  
Victor and Yuri are cousins. "must be Genetic mutation" Victor answers while turning to Leo by Yuuri with his best puppy eyes "Lolita can I sit at your place? I wanna sit by Yuuri."

"Lolita? " Leo murmured like he still hasn't gotten used to Victor's extra weird nicknames for everyone. But he agreed anyway and moved from his seat, sitting by Chris. Victor sat happily like he just won the lottery, while Yuuri smiled at him warmly. 

Guang Hong cringed a bit saying "Victor you are total freak, he's your roommate and you always stuck by his side. Why do you insist on sitting by him all the time? "

Victor smiles innocently his heart shaped smile "You said it Gaga, if I'm used to being stuck on him, why change the habit now? " He looks at Yuuri, who is embarresed now and pretending to eat his pizza. Guang Hong just shakes his head. 

Phichit interrupted the small argument saying "We were talking about the Halloween party in my house."

Victor took Yuuri's hand excitedly raising it in applause. Phichit continues "And we are sticking to the horror dress code, no David Bowie cosplay, and no slutty nurse outfits, Chris. "

Chris winked saying " I can always dress as the devil."  
Phichit shook his head hopelessly knowing Chris won't miss the chance to show off his spectacular body.

Yuuri looks at Victor who is happily chewing on his food "Are you okay with no David Bowie? "

"Oh sugarbutt I can always make a scary costume out of Bowie, don't bother. Hey, what's your pizza? " Yuuri looks at his plate saying " Crusty chicken."  
Victor hummed and opened his mouth for Yuuri and Yuuri begins to feed him bites of his own pizza. And he ends up hand feeding him the whole piece. 

Yuuri notices the sudden silence over the table, he looks up from his task to find the rest of them staring at them.

"You guys sure you are not a couple? " Phichit asks. Then Chris smiles knowingly " They make the cutest couple I've ever seen." Georgi as usual sighs saying "Even Anya and I were madly drowning in the oceans of passion and we didn't hand feed each other on public. Oh I wish I did that." 

Yuuri wants to die right now " This is so weird guys. Stop saying that. You know we are not like that. "  
Victor wraps his arm around him, demanding his attention, uncaring of the whole situation like they are not talking about him being weirdly affectionate with Yuuri. It's not the first time anyway. He opens his mouth gesturing to continue feeding him. 

"Eat with your hands Victor. They think we are weird " Victor whines softly " But Yuuri food from your hand tastes better. "

Everybody gasped and groaned in embarrassment. Chris sighed dreamly, while Leo says " If Yuri were here, he would puke." 

Yuuri defended " I don't get what's the big deal guys, you know we are just best friends. "

Phichit laughs sarcastically "but everything about you two screams couple. Everyone who sees you together think you are. "

Yuuri shrugs while subconsciously continues to feed Victor in the mouth "I don't get from where they get this impression. We even hang out with you guys."

Guang Hong says after taking a sip from his juice " It's true, Dara who is in art with me is totally crushing on Yuuri. Today she saw you both in the free art class and came to ask me if you were boyfriends." 

Yuuri reddens and shuffles uncomfortably in his seat while Victor asks in interest "What did you say? ", "You can't imagine her relief when I said no. " Victor rolled his eyes saying " Why giving her hope? Yuuri doesn't have time to date mediocre girls like her."

Yuuri feels Victor's grip tightens on him. " I mean have you seen her makeup today Yuuri? "," God it was a mess. Like she wasted half of her palettes on her face just today. " Yuuri agrees with him in a cringe.

It's bad to judge people from their looks and criticize their styles, Yuuri knows guilty, but it's a habit he picked from Victor during lots of nights of boredom and the urge to laugh. It is the funniest part of the day. Their friends forced them to take an oath that they will never make fun of them at their absence. Victor agreed on the condition of allowing him to make fun of them at their faces. 

Georgi says" Steve from drama, always asks me about Victor and if he's with you." Yuuri asks" What do you tell him?" Georgi answers "It's complicated." Yuuri resisted the urge to smile, feeling satisfied. 

Phichit " I mean you both always talk about dating and checking the others out. And get asked out million times but you never date anyone. For almost two years!  
You get in each other's way. You'll die single and miserable" 

Victor crosses his arms " So what? I'm not interested in dating anyway I'm busy living my life and can't settle for someone who would always ask for my attention or constantly make me feel like the relationship is a burden. I'm bad at dating and don't really know how to please a partner. It takes much energy and time to build a relationship especially when you're attached to someone. Besides, no one's interest goes beyond my looks. "

Yuuri feeling somehow annoyed "can we change the subject now? I don't want to discuss my love life."

"Hey Yuuri." Everyone turns their heads to the speaking person who stands by Yuuri. Yuuri recognizes him, Matthew his department mate. 

"Oh hi Matt, how are you?" 

"I'm great. And you?"," I'm good, these are my friends and this is Matthew my mate. " He feels Victor's hand on his shoulder, and he catches Matthew looking at the hand. 

Things somehow get awkward that Matthew says "I'll see you around. ", " Yeah." And he leaves. Yuuri turns to see Victor looking sulky. " Is he your friend? Tell him to tone down the tan his orange skin color looks like Donald Duck's"  
Phichit questions amusingly " you mean Donald Trump?" and everyone bursts laughing. "How is he even a fashion major when his outfit looks tragic? Who wears denim overalls this way? and what with the orange shirt? It makes him literally a walking orange with his skin tone " Yuuri bites a laugh saying" I know right? like his works are decent but he can't dress himself to save his life. He mostly wears orange and red! And he thinks he has this distinctive style ." "No one should wear orange especially in the morning." "I think orange looks good on you. " "aww Yuuri. " Guang Hong squeals saying " oh my god you are both are so mean. Why do you talk about him like this? " Victors says innocently " We are just pointing out disastrous flaws for a fashion major. I'm worried about his future if he can't dress himself" 

Suddenly, Victor says cheerfully pinching Yuuri's cheek "My buttercup can you get me the dessert? I forgot to get it, please my Yuuri. "

Yuuri is aware of their judging looks on him now. Yuuri knows they heared the pet name and the emphasis on "my". Yuuri knows they know he will get up and get the dessert for Victor.  
Yuuri gets up to get Victor's dessert. He can't deny him a request. He is his best friend. And best friends do things like that all the time. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much. If you have any notes or thoughts let me know. I appreciate your kudos and comments  
> (♡˙︶˙♡)

Yuuri finished early today and went straight to his room. He's lucky most of his course this year is practical, all about designing and sewing and executing. And due to Yuuri's small business, he's gotten exceptionally good and fast in these things. 

Yuuri has started an early career of a very small fashion brand. He has an online store where he's displaying the limited amount of pieces and designs he produces through the days. Which was is moderately successful. It's pretty popular on the campus and many love his work. And he enjoys it so much, it gained him good money and great experience. And it all started thanks to Victor. 

It started a year ago when Yuuri gifted Victor with his infamous I love Katsudon sweater. Victor went crazy about it and walked around showing it off. It attracted much attention and Victor would proudly said its made by his best friend Yuuri. Many even asked if he can make more of it. And then Victor came up with the idea. A small fashion brand by Yuuri. Nothing too stressing or big, just couple of designs. And the name of the brand is to be Katsudon. 

Instead of taking a part time job which was stressing him out in addition to his school, he took the chance and began a small business by designing a simple gender neutral everyday collection and executeing a limited amount of it. Phichit who has the technical knowledge started a website for him to display and market his collection, and promoted the site and the brand targeting their university students on his 20 thousand follower instagram account. 

Yuuri asked some of their friends to model for the online store, and they agreed of course. Sara and Mila other fashion majors and friends, and of course Victor who has a natural modelling talent, even Yuri who already works as a part time model agreed to the stupid idea. And it was a success. 

Yuuri kept his business small to not overwhelm and exhaust himself. But if he has a high demand he asks Mila and Sara for help, as part part time jobs and if they are not too busy with their jobs they help at once.

He's still amazed that he took such a risk asndworked up his courage despite being a pessimistic ball of anxiety and fear of rejection and failures. How did he gain that determination and confidence he used to lack? He looks at the suit sketch he is working on, and sees his subconsciously sketched model, long silver hair, and an unrealistic heart shaped smile. He figures out the answer. 

Now all he does most of his free time when he is not hanging out with Victor, is sketching, sitting on his sewing machine at his room, cutting, fitting, adjusting, or drowning in seas of fabrics and materials. 

Right now he is trying to work on his year end collection of various pieces for different occasions. It has to be worthy, and in addition to being the anxious perfectionist he is, he wants to graduate of his class with the many opportunities offered to the top graduates. His amazing commercial portfolio won't be enough. 

So now he's on his bed sketching to create customized patterns of fabric for the suit he's just designed, while listening to Bowie's Ziggy Stardust. Yuuri wasn't a big fan of western music unless it's for his dance. His playlist mostly used to be composed of classical music he's loved since he used to do ballet, and some moody 80s Japanese city pop, which Victor fell in love madly with when he first heard it. 

But of course living with Victor and his love for rock, and idolization for Bowie, Yuuri's playlist now was invaded by some rock classics and the full discography of David Bowie. 

"He is the soul of music and art and fashion. You can't be a fashion designer without appreciating Bowie, Yuuri! " Victor had told him when they first moved together and got shocked by the amount of posters and pictures filled Victor's side of the room. 

Victor had insisted on Yuuri to do the same, to decorate the room with his interests.  
When Yuuri stated he had nothing but his clothes and supplies and some books, Victor couldn't believe.

"Yuuri this is your room, your space.. Your whole identity and character reflected physically on it. An individual is identified by their interests, likes and dislikes, inspirations. If you don't have those, who even are you? " 

All this happened on day one, and Yuuri realized he is right. Through the walls and closets and drawers and decorations Yuuri knew who Victor was. How rich his personality is, how cultured and colorful he is.  
He loving and loveable he is.

As a result their room felt crowded and over decorated with the full walls with family and friends pictures, posters of musicians and bands and movies (Yuuri is a bit of films geek). Illustrations and sketches and fanart made by both of them (Victor is actually a good artist, and was intending to study art but he impulsively switched to writing cause this is Victor). Books.. Everywhere, shelves, desks, floor, under beds. Indoor plants in every possible space, Victor is a fairy fond of nature and gardening. Dolls and figures, Yuuri is a collecting freak. 

The room is overcrowded indeed but organized. It feels intimate, lived in, Yuuri loves it like it as home, it belongs to him, after 2 years of living in dorms feeling like a stranger. That also changed thanks to Victor.

Yuuri is startled by the knock on his door. "Come in"  
The door is opened revealing a Phichit entering without a Word, a camera over his eye, and taking Various shots of their room. 

"Yes I'm great, Phichit, how about you too? No it's fine I wasn't busy at all. Yes, of course you can photograph my room as much as you like. It's not creepy or weird or anything."

Phichit taking close ups of their walls "thank you Yuuri I knew you wouldn't mind."

Yuuri rolled his eyes "Care to explain? "

He sits by him on the bed after being done "Graduation project, remember? Do you have something to eat here?" 

Yuuri fetches a bag of crackers he was hiding under the bed from Victor who has a bad habit of waking up in the dead of night to snack and sleep again. 

Phichit begins to eat in gratitude , and Yuuri shakes his head in question, waiting for him to explan. So with a mouth full of crumbles " part of the project is to capture the dorm life . Where the students spend their hours of rest and how students adjust their space to adapt it to make it feel like home and express themselves. Aka the zombies coffins.  
And your room is really good example I couldn't miss. Of course I'm photographing other rooms. " 

Yuuri nods understandingly, while Phichit's eyes wander across the room to notice a bouquet of red roses on the desk by the sewing machine " What are those? Someone finally confessed?" 

He winks and Yuuri blushes pretending not to understant his friend's hint. " it's a secret admirer. They left them in my work space today with a bar of chocolate."  
" Wow, do you have any idea who they are? You get lots of things like these Yuuri lucky you. "  
" I don't really have a guess. "  
" And of course you are gonna reject them like the rest aren't you? Cause your love life is platonically satisfied and no need for the complications of a normal relationship. "

Yuuri is about to burst into ketchup stains all over the white sheets " Phichit oh my god. Nothing of what you are thinking is true. Why are you .. like this? I'm waiting for he right one. "

Phichi's eyes narrow on the sketch splayed across the bed and Yuuri is about to dig his grave " and is that the right one or just a random model who happens to have long silver hair? "

Yuuri feels embarrassed and hides his face in his hands. How can he explain to Phichit that Victor is his main model to sketch and literally his inspiring muse without looking weird? Like any design for any occasion for as my gender starts as a sketch challenge of Victor. Why would this be weird anyway? Who can blame him? Victor has the body of a Greek god and the face of a fairytale prince and the charisma of Naomi Campbell. 

It isn't weird at all. They are best friends for heaven's sake! 

Before Yuuri can respond, Phichit gets up "Never mind I won't judge you for any fantasies you have for your bf. I'll see you later sugarbutt."

Yuuri exclaims while throwing the pillow at him "I don't have anything about my best friend you freak. And don't call me that."

Phichit says mischievously at the door " Right only Victor can. "

He storms out closing the door while Yuuri is screaming at the top of his lungs "Fuck you Phichit cheaulant! Victor is my bestest friend. "

******

Victor is walking to his room in a bad mood. He doesn't have a particular reason. Nothing really bad happened today. He even got an A for the recycled story he handed last week. He aced a surprise quiz on Wuthering Heights today, which he last read three years ago. 

Then why is he super annoyed and emotionally exhausted? 

On the hallway to his room he meets Phichit who is frantically laughing like a madman " Hi Peachy booch. How are you? "

Phichit takes a notice of him and tries to restrain his laugh " Hi Victor. I was with Yuuri. He misses you by the way " 

Victor beams on hearing this " Really? " But he is disturbed when Phichit's hysterical laughing gets out of control. He pats Victor on the shoulder and go on his way leaving a very confused and disturbed Victor. 

He shakes his head and continues to his room.  
He enters and finds Yuuri laying spread on his face on the bed, every limb taking more than necessary space. He laughs at the cute image before him. And suddenly his modes shifts 180 degrees . How can Yuuri be such a ball of fluff?!

"Sweet pie I'm home." Yuuri sits up looking insanely adorable with his pouty cherry lips and chubby rosey cheeks with messy coal blackness of silk over his head. He throws a pillow at Victor earning another laughter from him " Sweet pie? What am I? Your forty two housewife?!"," You would make the cutest forty two housewife."

Victor puts down his backpack. And before he changes Yuuri says seriously " You went out today very early. I didn't even greet you. You look stunning today, boho chic fits perfectly. I like this hippies style. The Beatles are calling from 68, they want you as a groupie. "

Victor is laughing hard and actually blushing and he feels it. Yuuri praising him has a certain effect on him. Victor is so used to be told he looks stunning or otherworldly, but when it comes from Yuuri, he feels like he's on the top of the world. Like he was created only for Yuuri's pure craving for beauty and aesthetics.

He's wearing some sort of Bohemian outfit inspired by the the late sixties era. Around his head a thin headband and his hair is down on his shoulders. It's the ed first time he styles himself like this. Yuuri takes out his phone and points it at Victor. " Let me immortalise this look, it deserves to. "

Victor paused patiently for him feeling silly, but genuinely happy. Yuuri smiles after he takes the picture "Perfect"

Victor changes into his comfy clothes while talking about their day. And Victor tells him about his story grade and the origin of the actual story. 

Yuuri is gaping at him while Victor picks up a book from the floor " I can't believe you did this Vitya! How?? I'm dead. "

Victor chuckles "it's not the first time I do that. " 

"You mean it's not the first time you recycle an old slash male ship fan fiction to use it for your school homework? Oh my god Victor. I can't believe you actually did that with a fan fiction from your K-pop phase after you changed the names and setting of it! " 

Yuuri knew Victor used to write fan fictions before. He's been actually to many fandoms dragging Yuuri with him. From Marvel to supernatural to Hannibal to Harry Potter to K-pop to anime, and never stops. Yuuri has to admit he read many of his works for various fandoms. And Yuuri found them great, Victor wrote great ones in practice of writing. 

" Hey that fan faction gained tons of kudos and hits and comments. Don't underestimate it. It's a G-Dragon and TOP classic in the bigbang fandom! "

Yuuri laughs hopelessly muttering " you are impossible and brilliant Vitya. "

"Why thank you mister Katsuki. We aim to amuse you."  
He notices the flowers bouquet laying on the desk and he takes whole cooing over it "Awwww. Yuuri you brought me roses? This is very sweet of you. "

" It's from a secret admirer. I found it today with a bar of chocolate."

Victor looks disgusted " Ewwwww. Who would kill those innocent pretty flowers, symbol of the beauty of life, to gift them to a person who won't like them back? Humans are disgusting." Now he sounds petty. 

Yuuri resisted the urge to laugh, saying "Flowers are known to be a universal gift to express emotions. Flowers will wither and die anyway if they are not picked. At least they are used for good. "

" Unrequited crushes aren't good. And people are disgusting for killing flowers. You'll also die and wither someday Yuuri, but this doesn't mean I could kill you to gift you as a desperate expression of affection. " 

" What a drama queen! You were just willing to accept this bouquet a minute ago when you thought it was for you. "

" I love flowers Yuuri that's why I plant them, but oh I would forgive you if you are the cause of the their death and they are honoured as martyrs for my affection ."

"Hypocrite much? "

What started as a joke sounds like an argument and even a petty fight now.

Victor climbed his bed huffing " You are so annoying I don't even get what they see about you. And you only attract annoying brats, like that girl Vivian from my English lit lecture today, who is extremely annoying and noisy and wears those weird open toed boots came to me when she barely knows me and asked me about you. Rude. "

Victor was literally shouting angrily but he began to notice the change in Yuuri's face. He is hurt. And Victor wants to punch himself... He lies on his side facing the wall to avoid looking at Yuuri. Why did he get so hysterical over the silliest thing? 

He says with a voice choking with tears "I'm sorry ..Yuuri. I.. I'm awful. Please don't be mad at me. I don't understand what's wrong with me. "

He sobs quietly until he feels a weight on the side of his bed. A soft hand floating over his hair and Victor melts at the touch. He turns and snuggles tightly to the warmth of Yuuri, he rests his head on Yuuri's chest breathing in his heavenly odor while Yuuri wraps an arm tightly around him and continues to play with his hair with the other hair. And honestly how other people can survive without the comforting magical warm touch of his Yuuri. 

They both settle like this nestling into each other till they fall asleep. It's not the first time anyway. It's how best friends comfort each other after dramatic fights over petty things to hide the real complicated reasons. 

Typical best friends. 

 

********

It's the Halloween party at Phichit's frat house. And it's the cheesiest Halloween party with the cheesiest decoration and the most absurd games and pranks. Everyone loves it. The loud music played by JJ style fills the place deafening the ears. Most of the guests are hysterically drunk. Some are pranking the others. Others are dancing a freaky exorcism dance. Except.. 

Phichit and his pack suddenly are screaming at everybody who didn't dress in scary costumes. Who are almost everyone but the hosts.  
The thing is that the punishment is a bit tough. The hosts throw bunch of insects on the misdressed guests. Like real insects.. Beetles, roaches, flies, spiders.. Most of them are dead. Most. 

So it's total chaos when everyone realizes the reality of the punishment. The house wanted maximum horror effects. And kids these days don't get scared easily. They are pleased with seeing the fruit of their efforts. Everyone is screaming hysterically, running in random directions, being chased by giant bugs that are the frat members. 

Yuuri stands in the corner watching the crazy dramatic turn of events. He's dressed in a grim reaper cloak covering his head and he has lost his scythe somewhere. He realizes he has to find the accessory piece that confirms his terrifying status lest he fails the dress code verdict. 

By him standing Leo dressed in legit Chucky from child's play which is pretty simple but effective with his rstyled reddish brown hair and the scary make up made masterfully by Yuuri. With them standing Gunag Hong as Pennywise. Make up also by Yuuri.

The three of them are sympathizing with Yuri who is running screaming dressed as Harley Quinn with slight modification in his shorts which is a leopard printed now. Yuuri thinks he's really cute with his slim tall body and pigtails and his freaking out swearing the various kind of curses while Phichit is chasing him threatening him with a large alive spider. No sight of Otabek who is of course dressed as the joker.. With a leopard printed jacket.

 

Yuri screaming" fuck you psychopathic sadists who made all this. I hope you die.. Phishit I'm dressed appropriately."

Phichit pass in the middle of the room, laughing a well rehearsed dramatic evil laugh " Dress code is horror characters not villains, sucker. No one is escaping the almighty spooky punishment from the arthropods king Phichit." another evil laugh for the effect.. And then he realizes he's lost Yuri. So he searches for another target. 

Leo shakes his head " I've always thought Phichit is a sadist, but not this much. "  
Yuuri almost forgets.. Almost about the person who is hiding under his large cloak on his knees behind Yuuri wrapping both of his arms around his waist that Yuuri's torso is about explode..  
" Victor get out of cloak. No one will do anything to you. "  
From behind him comes Victor's muffled voice "It's safe and warm in there, I'm not leaving this place. I'm a tiny fetus and this is my womb. You can't endanger me like this mama."

Yuuri bursts laughing while Guang Hong pulls up his cloak revealing Victor holding with his life onto Yuuri. "well I think it's time for a c section for the delivery. Get up stupid infant. "

Yuuri turns to see Victor standing up pouting deliciously, what a doll. A weird looking doll. He hugs Yuuri tightly from the back and nuzzling into Yuuri's neck. Yuuri getschills running down his spin as he feels Victor's steady breathing on his pulse point.  
Victor speaks softly "I'm scared."  
Yuuri smiles assuring him sweetly " don't worry Vitya no one will get to you before they fight me. And I'm pretty strong. "  
"My strong sweet sweet Yuuri."  
" besides, your costumes looks good. "  
"it's good but is it scary? "

Victor is dressed as the Gothic goblin king from the movie labyrinth, which was performed by bowie of course. The outfit is not scary, the weird metal band blond wig looms funny. But the make up, also by Yuuri, is a masterpiece and a bit spooky especially with the dramatic eyebrows drawn masterfully. And Yuuri wonders how victor still manages to take the breath away. 

Talking about the dramatic makeup here comes Georgi walking casually after he got his share of spooky insects and being too proud he didn't die. " Why those idiots don't get that I'm Caraboose the wicked witch? "  
Leo asks " Wasn't that your costume from last year's play? "  
" My greatest role! "

Victor says into Yuuri's shoulder " You look disgustingly funny. And not in a good way. You are too lucky I'm too scared to make fun of you with Yuuri. But wait till this night is over and Yuuri and I will review every single costume here tonight. And you'll regret it. Just you wait. "

They catch Phichit who is now holding the camera instead of the spider. Taking photos non stop of course of the memory and the project.  
"Capturing the wild youth of college kizzzz.. " He says to Yuuri while shooting him, which is weird since this is literally the whitest corner of the room. Then Yuuri realizes when he feels Victor against his back , arms circling his waist and cheek nuzzling into his own cheek. Damn it Phichit you little shit..  
"You go wild kids.. Go wild." 

Yuuri and Victor observe the surroundings, and after Victor feeling relatively secure, they start commenting on everyone's look skillfuly, which wan't very nice. Mean boys being mean

Mila and Sara absolutely drunk and wasted are coming their way passing through the war zone while giggling non stop. They are holding each other, dressed as the twins from the shining, a safe choice Davidng them from looking too ugly, but not from the spooky punishment, which is evident on both of them wigs and dress but they are to drunk to notice the dead bodies of roaches and spiders covering them. 

They greet them and then walk away back to the drinks table to completely lose it. Yuuri has insisted on only one drink cause ed he knows what is up when he loses it. Victor had as couple of drinks but nothing too heavy. 

The band is playing Marilyn Manson's This is Halloween and they hear a sudden yell from the singer who is JJ.  
He's now freaking out and running around like crazy dusting off the particles of insects stuck by him. He was a sight to die laughing at. And in the background of the great scene not a bug member as expected, but an extremely happy.. ecstatic Yuri Plisetsky laughing madder than the original Harley Quinn..  
He takes the mic and points to the band to continue playing while he takes over the vocals. His voice is terrible but you can hear the sweet taste of revenge in it. 

Suddenly the light is out, and earth shattering screams arise while someone announces through the mic " A surprise spooky shower. "

It doesn't take a genius to realize they are using the darkness to shower them with insects. Yuuri is shielding victor under his cloak whole they retract to cover up.  
They enter a closet Victor easily spotted.

They are giggling inside the dark closet illuminated by a small lamb inside, holding into each other.. Watching from the crack of the door with small rays escaping from the closet the massive disaster.

Victor bites his lower lip while staring at Yuuri. He pleads sweetly " Yuuri I'm still scared, will you hug me?"  
Yuuri smiles fondly and envelopes him with all he got drowning in his intoxicating smell.  
They hugged endless times.. But this could be the longest hug they have so far.  
The outside world could be falling down . But inside they are holding the entire universe.

 

*********

Things are calmer now.. Some are drinking others are dancing and a group now is sitting in a wide circle.  
"The spooky bottle game. " Phichit exclaims and a weak unexcited round of applause arises. 

Yuuri is placed between Emil Nikola and Chris.. who is obscenely dressed up in a very sexy devil. Classic. But at least he followes the code. Yuuri's gaze meets Victor's ,who is sitting across from him., and Victors giggles beautifully to him. Yuuri's heart is about to burst. He has the cutest best friend. 

" Now the rules, the top of the bottle will be the kissed, the bottom will be the kisser. But this is a two staged game. If the kissed doesn't want to be kissed they have the right to refuse and then.. " He smiles wickedly, pulling something from a box beside him.. The giant alive spider " the kisser is to kiss Philip !" 

They all gasped in horror, few even ditched the game. altogether. " I'm warning, if you are not ready for rejection go now.. No backup, you kiss Philip, you die like men. You all have to worry, unless you are extremely attractive.. Katsuki level or Niki level. .. Now let's spin the bottle !!!"

The bottle takes many turns and some are lucky while others are not so. And Phichit enjoys taking photos each time a kiss happen. Leo cries while kissing Philip after Maria rejected him. Chris kisses Philip with undefeated courage that it even looked erotic? after Victor rejected him. A girl runs after being rejected but Phichit calls his troops to punish her for the withdrawal. 

The bottle settles between Yuuri and Victor of course. Chris shouts "I believe in fate." and Yuuri's heart jumps out if the window. Yuuri knows he drunk kissed Victor before but he doesn't recall that moment.  
Okay, he can do this... It's not weird right?  
Many friends kissing games and stuff like that.. He even kissed Gunang Hong and Chris last year during this game. It's okay.. It's fine. 

" Yuuri.. Give victor your lips or Philip's. " Phichit orders.  
Victor smiles wickedly and says with purest sinful voice "Yuuri... You won't let that happen to me will you?"

He takes a deep breath and smile confidently as me leans forward.. Eyeing Victor like a pry at his mercy.. He hears Chris' whistle. The tension makes these passing seconds till the reach to each other sound like hours. There's abnormal anticipation from everyone which didn't happen with any kiss even if it's the kiss with Phillip. 

Yuuri presses his lips to the softest lips in existence. It's the sweetest taste Yuuri has experienced. He deepens the kiss, nibbling and licking at the hot wetness of Victor.. Their lips are synchronised in an infinity beautiful dance on the music of their fast breathes.  
It only lasts for a moment but Yuuri is naming it the most precious moment of his worthless life.  
He hears the shot being taken and Phichit preaching happily " Go wild you kids.. Go wild."

Sometimes it feels alive to kiss your best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update.   
> I actually was planning to update yesterday but when I was finishing the chapter ..... It... Got... Accidently.. Deleted.. ●_● And I had a break down :")   
> So I had to slave over this chapter and change few things.. I hope you really like it   
>  Kudus and comments are appreciated   
> Thank you so much (´∀｀)♡(｡’▽’｡)♡

Yuuri is stressed.  
Midterms are eating him out. The pressure of finishing some theater costume as an assignment. The T-shirts he has been working on for his store. He Is pulling his hair out. 

He is sitting on the floor Hand sewing the theatre costume which will turn into a masterpiece if it ever gets finished! He is working with his needle with intense focus. Opposite to him Victor is laying on his stomach, legs swinging back and forth, face on his fists. There's an open thick book in Russian in front of him and he is barely reading it. 

Yuuri can feel Victor's eyes crawling on him. He tries not to get distracted by his mischievous attention. But Victor doesn't let him live. 

He hums a song lightly, till it turns into a full out of tune performance of life on Mars that will put bowie to shame. He holds the other side of the piece Yuuri is working on. He ruffles Yuuri is hair lightly. He runs his fingers on his eyebrow. Victor loves Yuuri's eyebrows particularly. And Yuuri still ignore him. He snatches his glasses from his face and wears them and Yuuri lets him. 

Victor takes a picture of himself wearing Yuuri's glass while pouting. Then he takes many photos of Yuuri working. He sighs and then says cheerfully "Yuyu.. Do I look good in your ugly glasses? "

Yuuri continues to ignore him. But he is so annoying  
" Yuuuuuuuri how do I look? "  
" Perfect" He mutters without looking up cause he knows this, he doesn't have to look to know how adorable and charming he with his hair in a messy bun, his rosey face, and his deep sky blue eyes behind the blue framed glasses. 

" Yuuri I'm bored. "  
...   
"Yuuri I'm needy."  
...

" Yuuuuri. Give. Me. Attention. "

Yuuri accidently sticks the needle in his finger and bleeds. Victor takes his hand..  
" Oh Yuuri. What a generous human. I ask for attention and you invite me for your delicious nutritious blood. As your favorite vampire I'm thankful. " he places his finger in his mouth and sucks gently on it " Yummy!"

Yuuri is too exhausted to laugh but he does anyway. "Ew, you're disgusting"  
"they say vampires suck when humans even suck more! I'll curse you Yuuri. "  
" What do you want from me? Let me finish my work.. And give me back my glasses."  
" I want your attention and blood. Stop working. And you hurt yourself cause you are too tired. "  
" Victor can you act like a mature adult just for today? Just till I finish and I'll give you my attention and blood and my whole life. "  
" No I'm serious. You are working on this thing for hours and you haven't even slept.. And the dead line is still by the end of the week. It's Sunday and the weather is sunny and warm which is rare. You are tired and stressed." Then he sniffs at him " I can smell your stress clearly. You also need a shower.. So you are going to leave this thing and take a shower and dress nicely then I can take you on a stress relieving shopping trip. Get up!"

Victor has made his mind. And Yuuri knows no force on earth will change it. He is right though. If he kept working his anxiety levels will spike to the sky. And Victor is good at restraining him from pushing himself. Although they disagree in the stress coping mechanisms, like a shopping with Victor? That's a whole different stress. 

They go to the modest shopping area near the campus.  
They walk around linking arms as the platonic friends they are, looking at displays and pointing at things.  
Victor makes a fashion show from the fitting room and Yuuri pretends he is annoyed, but he is low-key loving this. 

Yuuri is troubled carrying all the stuff, which are mostly Victor's. But that's the norm. He's even concerned where will they fit these things at their already crowded room. 

As they stand at the ice-cream shop waiting for their cones Victor cries out and Yuuri is flustered. It's a baby held by her mother pulling a large portion of Victor's free hair looking at it curiously. Victor turns to her and he starts giggling at the baby while her mother apologizes sincerely. He tells her not worry and begins to coo at the baby in Russian. 

The baby laughs and extends her small doll like hands to him. He holds the baby from her mother and asks Yuuri to take a picture of them as she is still playing with his hair.  
Yuuri's heart explodes in warmth as he watches the cute scene. Of course Victor being the angel he is good with babies, even though he hates when someone except Yuuri touch his hair. 

As Victor is busy playing with the baby, a beautiful girl stops by Yuuri, she smiles sweetly " Excuse me, can you tell me where street is? I'm a bit lost. "  
" Sure it's a bit far from here you can take tithe next turn after that boutique, thenwalk straighr and turn left. You will fine.. "   
She laughs awkwardly as she interrupts him " I'm really sorry but I'm really bad at directions.. Would you mind showing me? "  
He is about to nod when Victor's arm wraps his waist, Victor says " Use the JPS, come on sweetie our ice cream is ready. Excuse us. "  
That was cold. Yuuri feels bad for her.   
But.. Victor!

Then they sit on a bench eating their ice cream.  
" Yuuri you barely bought anything for yourself."  
" I bought enough for you. " He teases about the fact that he pays for Victor all the time. Not when buying expensive things like cloths. But he pays for the food or snacks, the small decorations victor is crazy about, accessories and souvenirs, mainly things that can be treated as gifts. And it had always been like that, even though Victor is the richer one.  
" Are you saying that I'm exploiting you? "  
He says brushing a strand of hair away from Victor's eye "Yes and I don't mind."  
" Yuuri how rude! You didn't even get me anything today. "  
"let's see , I paid for lunch, I bought you that poodle shaped tissue case, that purple wallet, your new toothbrush, the mermaid key chain, the Faber castell coloring pencils, hairbands, and your ice-cream."  
" Yuuri.. So cruel!"  
He laughs as he licks the ice-cream and says " You can pay me up ."  
" You are awful but you made me feel awful. I'll buy you a big super expensive thing to make up for those little things."  
" You.. You don't have to. I was joking victor."  
" Get up sugarbutt I'm getting you a fancy ass gift. "  
Yuuri shakes with laughter at his weird choice of words which is out of his character. 

He chooses a watch for him. A very ridiculously expensive nice watch. Yuuri didn't think his gift would be this expensive. He tried to refuse it, but Victor is an unstoppable force. Yuuri over watches but he doesn't own a fancy one, and victor knows that. 

"you like it sweetie? "  
" Victor you don't have to. Seriously.. I.. "  
Victor interrupts him "Of course you like it cause I picked it, silly me. We are taking it please. "

The salesperson looks at them in awe " You are really a cute couple. Would you like to engrave your names on it? It only takes minutes. I did it this morning for a couple."

Yuuri and Victor laugh at this. Who engraves their name in a watch and even their partner's.. Not they are partners of course. He has to correct this, but Victor says first " Yuuri and Victor please."  
Yuuri squeals " oh my god what are you doing? "  
" what? It's cute. "  
" it's silly. And we are not lovers. "

Victor says while checking his phone " Why are you so Victuuriphobic? Relax sugarbutt, we are not getting married. "  
"Vicwhat? What what does this mean? I'm phobic of what? "  
Victor laughs " Victuuri, our couple name. It's famous around the campus. It's a combination of our names."  
"What? Who made it and how do you know about it? "  
" You should check instagram more, specially Phichit's.  
Leo and Guang Hong want us to go over to their apartment for dinner."  
" I'm tired. Can't they just make it another time? "  
" I wasn't asking. We are going over. "

And who is Yuuri to refuse Victor a thing even if he is on the verge of dying?

*******

Leo and Guang Hong live in an apartment near the campus. Sometimes they invite their friends over. Victor drags an almost alive Yuuri there, shopping bags in both of his hand despite an arm linked to Victor's, a new watch on his wrist with their names on. 

Leo opens to them happily and they enter, and yuuri's heart stops at the sight of the balloons and decorations and their group of friends singing "Happy Birthday to Yuuri". Yuuri gasps letting the shopping bags on the floor while Victor hugs him from the back

It's his birthday and he totally forgot about it. And they are kind enough to hold a special party for him. They greet and congratulate him and he is crying profusely.  
It's the first time he celebrates his birthday in a long time. Every year he would spend it in silence, last year Victor fought him for not telling him when they were new roommates.

They cut the cake with his picture on it, give him gifts, that explains Victor's watch. He can't stop smiling and crying it is tragic. 

Yuri says grumpily " It was all that airhead Victor's idea. Talking about pathetic, what is he ten? "  
Yuuri smiles fondly " Thank you so much. You guys didn't have to. "  
Victor hugs him for the tenth time" Of course we have, silly, your birthday is sothing worthy of celebrating of. You have no idea how getting this cake was stressing. I almost lost hair in the process. "

Yuri screams " Get off Katsudon you freak, oh god you are disgusting. "  
Victor backs off and Yuri clears his throat, giving Yuuri a wrapped gift acting like he doesn't care.  
" Oh Yurio thank you so much."  
" Don't call me that, asshole."  
Yuuri chuckles, while. Yuri says " Also.. I passed an audition for a good role today, it's a big theater production, you are one of the firsts to know. "  
" Wow Yuri congratulations. This is amazing I'm so happy for you. "  
" yeah whateve."

While Yuuri and Victor stand in the balcony Yuuri says " Victor you are.. You are incredible. "  
" Yuuri you deserve the best. Stop tearing please. "  
" It's.. It's just.. My whole life has changed since you entered it. I'm really thankful for your existence. "

Yuuri isn't exaggerating when he says that. Before living with Victor, he used to be this introvert shy nerd, who could barely hold a conversation for five minutes and rarely goes out. An anxiety ball with all the worries of the world .  
His only friend was Phichit and he would feel awkward among Phichit's group. 

But Victor living in the dorm with him invaded his life and refused to stick to a small role in it. The strangest thing that victor with his charming talkative personality didn't have any close friends although he was familiar with some people, and he was popular in the campus from afar. 

But he opened up to Yuuri and asked to be his friend, and insisted on changing everything in Yuuri's boring shy life. Victor didn't even know anyone in Phichit's group but Chris. But he dragged Yuuri to the group and they both joined in. 

He gained confidence and strength through Victor who encouraged and supported him.  
He even changed his entire wardrobe style because of Victor who gave fun of his basic comfy style when he is a fashion major.  
No words can describe the impact Victor left in his lofe

" Thank you so much Vitya. "  
Victor responds with a feather light kiss on his cheek, and his entire face heats up. His lips lingered there for a moment and the entire world was spinning around Yuuri. And they feel a flash of light blinding their sights. Phichit.. 

Victor leaves and Yuuri turns to Phichit with red face "Victor is European. They kiss as greetings. "  
Phichit shrugs " I didn't even say anything, it was just one cute platonic kiss. "

******

Later they go to their favorite Karaoke bar to celebrate properly. They drink and eat and laugh and sing taking turns over the Karaoke. 

Yuri slays highway to hell in all the charisma and awful vocals he has, Phichit sings dramatically Bohemian Rhapsody in full backing vocals and opera falsseto changing and switching notes, Mila and Sara butcher don't stop believing, Chris impregnates about two ladies and a man at least singing toxic. Leo and Guang Hong make a lovely duet of I want to spend my lifetime loving you, and the whole bar shut up when Otabek masterfully sings hey Jude. 

When it's Yuuri's turn, who is slightly drunk, he drags Victor to the stage and they choose dancing in the streets by of course David Bowie and Mick Jagger, they introduce themselves as Victor Bowie and Yuuri Jagger. 

The song is silly and upbeat and they dance dorkily imitating the singers in the music video as they both memorized their moves and danced to it many times in their room.

They get back and sit in their booth. Yuuri is too close to Victor pressing his body to Victor intimately, not that victor is complaining. 

Sara says enthusiasticly " wow that was... Gay. "  
Phichit emphasizes " Platonically gay of course. Just two bros enjoying their time. "  
Yuuri takes a shot and warns Phichit.

" So Victor was it true that bowie and Jagger weren't just some platonic friends and they had a sort of a non so platonic sensual relationship? I've read that Mick's ex came back to their dorm room..err I meant their home and found them in bed. "  
Victor smirks and shrugs unknowingly.

While Emil and Micky are having a Micheal Jackson marathon and dance off on the stage , Victor feels Yuuri's fingers interlace into the strands of his hair, his hand sinking into the rich thickness of his silky hair. Yuuri has a habit of playing with Victor's hair subconsciously. He knows how much Yuuri loves His hair, praising its beauty and royalty. He even told him it was therapeutic to touch it when he's stressed. So he gave Yuuri the creative liberty to style and play with it anytime. Victor never allowed anyone to touch his hair but his late mother, and now his Yuuri. 

The peaceful feeling from Yuuri's touch is cut by the sharpness of Yuuri who shouts at Yuur for being disgusting with Victor.  
Yuuri whines " Whaaaat? His hair is tempting.. Very ong and soft and pretty.. Things yours aspires to be. "

Yuri explodes while Victor laughs at the cute liquor courage of Yuuri.  
" Yuri what's your problem? "  
" you are embarrassing us. Are you gonna fuck in front of us next? Keep your maring rituals away from us. "  
" mating what? Yurio what are you even.. "

Phichit intervenes " Yurio, relax Yuuri and Victor are just guys being dudes. Victors hair is long and soft it's understandable to want to touch it. "  
" Well smart ass mine is long and soft too but you don't see Beka creeply sticking his fingers into it in public and embarrassing us"  
Victor smirks and says wickedly " You mean he does that in the privacy of your room?"  
" WHaat..did you just say.. " 

It's a miracle Yuri who was about to jump at him is put in place by Otabek. Yuuri was shielding Victor from him saying " You have to kill me first before you kill him". But once Otabek intervenes, and peace prevails. 

You would think Otabek is wrapped around Yuri's finger,, but it's the complete opposite. Surprisingly Yuri is tamed and obedient to Otabek. Victor wonders how two people who are so different be friends? It's like two opposite poles of magnets.. Right, opposites attract. 

Later on Yuuri doesn't chill and sits comfortably on Victor's lap.. Which is a common occurrence. Yuri comes back holding a drink saying in anger " why everyone has to be disgusting? That fucking bartender is asking me about Victor! "  
Yuuri says " I hope this time you said fuck off to the right person once in your life. "  
Victor gasps " oh Yuuri! "  
" shut up and stop being gorgeous. "  
Victor chuckles and tickles Yuuri's sides. Yuuri yells and falls to the ground dragging victor along who lands on top of him.. They both laugh frantically and he hears the camera clicks..  
Phichit preaching "I love platonic young love."

******

Yuuri wakes up with a terrible headache and there throat, on the top of Victor literally on his bed.. RIP victor.

He groans as he gets up and realizes he is already late for the first lecture so he gives up on it completely.  
He takes a quick shower, buys coffee and painkillers and hopes he survive this hangover.

Victor moans and whimpers gently as he wake up and ask about the time. He still got an hour. Yuuri gives him a cup of cappuccino and he takes it in gratitude.  
" Oh my god Yuuri. I think an elephant crushed my whole body."  
Yuuri snorts " Yes that elephant is me. I woke up on top of you. Why didn't you move me? "  
" You are too strong Yuuri, after we arrived yesterday you threw me on the bed and said that I would get too cold and you threw your body over me saying " I'll cover you.. I'll keep you warm with my body. "  
"oh my god I'm dead... Why did you let me drink this much?  
" it was your birthday, and a drunk Yuuri is a fun Yuuri! "  
" I hate you. I hate life. "

On lunch he realizes that everyone hates life too. They all look dead and awful, except for Phichit of course, who is arguing with Chris over something silly. 

Leo said " Yuuri you left your shopping bags yesterday. Come by and take them. "  
" Oh right, I totally forgot about them I'll come pick them up. "  
Guang Hong says " I bet all of them are Victor's"  
" you win the bet. "  
He chuckles saying " and I bet you even paid for them. "  
" Wow you were with us? "  
Leo says " it's a common knowledge Victor enslaves you. "  
" What? He doesn't. " He defends as he checks his non existing social media.. Until last night's scandalous photos uploaded by Phichit appear in his feed. 

Yuuri screams at Phichit.  
" I don't get why are you mad about it? Even your photos with Victor got the most likes."  
" Phichit!!!! "  
" My followers love you both, and the love when Victuuri sails."  
" Shut up Phichit i want to kill you. "

Yuri comes and sits silently beside Otabek. A small bouquet of flowers in his hand. He places on the table as he sits. 

Yuuri catches at the corner of his eye a chance for revenge from Phichit " Oh hey Phichit isn't this Seung Gil Lee your crush? 

Sara exclaims " oh my god Phichit has a crush? And hasn't asked him out? Damn, he's hot! Where are your balls Phichit, afraid of rejection? "  
They all laugh at athe rare chance to tease the boy but his smile doesn't change as he gets up in challenge and head towards the guy. He goes over and they exchange words.. And suddenly Phichit is giving him his phone to probably enter his number.  
And he comes back with a proud face " guess who has a date next Saturday. "  
They gasp and whistle and wow. Leo says " Phichit is so powerful."  
He answers looking pointedly at Yuuri " Unlike some people I don't waste my life celibate and hide my feeling behind a platonic relationship or in unrequited crush. "

Yuuri is angry but a familiar hand on his shoulder greeting him. It's Victor smiling " Hey guys, what's up?"  
Without a word Leo moves from his place next to Yuuri, Victor slides in happily. He holds yuuri is hand and they exchange smiles. Chris narrates Phichit's new date story to Victor. 

Yuuri is conflicted, he wants to eat, but his right hand is in Victor's left. He doesn't let go. He tries to hold the fork with his left but it's hard that Mila on his other side shouts " God just ask him to peace your hand so you can eat. " She elaborates to the others " Yuuri can't eat cause his hand is stuck in Victor's and he'll die if he lets go. "  
" Aw Yuuri. You should have told me so I can feed you."  
Yuuri looks down in shame while Victor gives him a forkful of food.  
Phichit exclaims " that's it.. Yuuri and Victor stop touching obsessively for thirty minutes challenge. You lose you pay for our dinner. All of us. "

Victor says " That's not fair why do this? It's nothing wrong to seek emotional comfort in physical contact. "  
Yuri says angrily " Go seek it away from us you disgusting shits. You have no control over yourselves. "  
Yuuri protests " What? We have. We will win this challenge, right Victor? "  
Victor says " yeah it's nice to get some free dinner."  
Yuuri snorts " I always pay for your dinner. "  
"Rude. "

Phichit sets the timer and the challenge starts, all the eyes are widely observing them. Yuuri feels anxious and worried. This is stressing. He should eat. 

Sara smiles " so.. Fifteen minutes.. Ten dollars from me" is she now betting on their failure?  
Mila says " yes.. Me too"  
Yuri snorts "you are too optimistic they will barely last for five minutes. "  
Leo says " I give it ten minutes." Guang Hong agrees.  
Otabek surprisingly participates the bet" Seven minutes. "  
Yuri raises an eyebrow " this is too specific"  
Otabek shrugs " I just have a feeling. "

It feels humiliating to be doubted like this. Victor says bitterly " I can't believe you lack faith in us this much I'm hurt. " Yuuri nods in agreement.  
Then Victor asks seeing the flowers on the table by Yuri's tray " what are these ? "  
Yuri rolls his eyes " Flowers. "  
" oh thank you for the information. I meant what are they for. "  
" None of your business airhead. " 

Victor pouts and huffs a strand of hair out if his vision. Then involuntarily, Yuuri tucks it behind his ear.  
" Haaaa. Losers. We are eating good tonight kids. " Yuri exclaims in happiness.  
Victor groans "Yuuri you idiot."  
Yuuri takes time to process that he is the one who failed. The whole table is celebrating..  
Sara says " I can't believe Yuuri is the one who failed. "  
Phichit agrees " yeah I totally thought it was Victor. "  
Victor smiles " I'm impressed and flattered Yuuri." he hugs him from the side as Yuuri howls at the loss.

" Okay time to see the results of the side bet, how much time they took. The time is.. Is.. " he pauses dramatically for suspense. " Seven minutes and thirteen seconds. "  
Yuri screams " Oh my god Beka!"  
Otabek smiles in satisfaction. 

Yuuri pays for their dinner this night. He eats holding Victor's hand with his left this time, but he has to feed Victor now. 

 

*******


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> I really love this story and love your feedback  
> I think it's safe to say the next chapter will be the last. Look forward to it please

It's the last day of fall semester. Yuuri is undergoing through the last evaluation of his piece and then he is free for days to enjoy the holidays season. Most of his friends have already finished their finals and even left the campus. Today also is Victor's last exam. 

It's good to finally have a stress free period without school, spending this time working on his business line, and spending time with his family who are in other state. 

While he is gathering his things to leave the workshop, he sees Matthew Duck coming his way. That's his name now in Yuuri's head ever since Victor compared him to Donald Duck when he actually meant Donald Trump. Sometimes Yuuri asks himself if Victor is funny or just clueless. 

He smiles at him on his arrival. Standing tall, strong built, handsome feature, but unfortunately with malignant orange skin. Yuuri can't unsee this ever since Victor pointed out. 

Yuuri smiles kindly at him "Hi Matt. How did your evaluation go?"  
" Hi Yuuri.. It's fine I guess, kinda expected a higher grade but you know how they are. "  
" Yeah I agree. I've seen your executed garments and they were excellent. They deserve high grades. "  
" Thanks Yuuri, so kind. I haven't seen your pieces but you seemed nervous before. "

In fact nervous meant the calmest of Yuuri for the past week, just last night when he was trying to fall asleep he fell in an anxiety attack instead. Victor helped him.and didn't sleep till he made sure he was fine as they cuddled for the rest of the night. 

" I was. But fortunately it went fine."  
"Oh I bet, your works are always the best Yuuri. "  
Yuuri's fave flush in shyness " Thank you Matt. You are always kind with your words. I don't deserve this. "  
" They are not just words Yuuri. Your works are amazing and no one will be surprised if you get recommended the most to internships and opportunities. And you deserve this. "  
"Oh Matt please stop. Thank you a lot."

They walk side by side through, and then Matt invites Yuuri to coffee. So they sit at the campus coffee shop.  
And although they are not very close, but Matt is one of Yuuri's favorite mates and he enjoys his company when they meet. They talk about future plans and what's ahead of them, when Yuuri receives a message from Victor. 

Vitya: Yuuuuuuuuuuri ~ Are you done yet? (*>.<*)

Yuuri curses himself for forgetting about texting him to assure him. He was very worried about him as Yuuri was very worried too. 

: Yes, Vitya. Don't worry I did well  
I guess. 

Vitya: Why haven't you called me already? ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ

: I'm sorry I got distracted. I know you were worried.  
I'm having coffee with my friend. 

Vitya: What friend? You don't have any friends. (¬_¬)

: Really?! 

Vitya: v_v

: Victor. I'll come in a while. 

Vitya: You didn't even ask me how I did in my test today. So cold ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

Yuuri laughs out loud shaking his head. Matt gives him a look. 

: Cause we both know you are a genius and you did great. I know my Vitya is so smart and he makes me proud 

Vitya: (灬♥ω♥灬) sugarbutttt

Yuuri giggles even more at the extensive use of the cute emojis. But he notices he's totally neglecting Matt who is shuffling awkwardly in his seat. 

: I have to go now. 

Vitya: What??? Give me attention ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

: I'm coming soon and I'll give you all the attention you want I'll bring you cappuccino and a cake.

Vitya: I'll wait （*＾3＾）/～♡

Yuuri puts his phone in his pocket and apologizes to Matt. There's no way he can divide his focus when it comes to Victor even if it's just texting.

Matt smiles kindly " Oh it's fine. But you were smiling the whole time, was that a lover? "

He blushes and is quick to answer " No no, it's just Victor is being funny. "  
Matt's eyes glistens in interest " Oh it was Victor. It's... not... true.. You are together.. Right?"

" Together? "  
" yeah, like.. Dating.. "  
" oh. No no no... We are not like that at all. We are just really close to each their each other. "  
Matt looks.. relieved? Yuuri can feel where this is going. " I would have believed actually.. You both look really like a couple. There's an undeniable chemistry between you."

" well yeah I guess. Many people assume that. We are very close it's true, there's a very deep bond between us even though we didn't know each other for too long and we seemed very different in the beginning. Like I would have never thought we could be friends. But it just happened you know, for no particular reason. I was really shy about making friends, and he barely had any before we shared the dorm."

" Really? I can't believe this, you both are pretty popular and easy going with the others. "  
Yuuri laughs " Yeah I don't know how it happened. But Victor is charming to everyone , and he helped me with my confidence.. So I think that's the result "  
" But haven't you ever considered.. You know getting a relationship with him? I mean sorry if I'm intruding your privacy, but.. It's just I think the circumstances would allow you to get together, you know.. knowing each other well, living at the same room.. both looking attractive.. So.. Have you? 

Has he? 

" I.. I think what we share is deeper and more meaningful than a romantic relationship. I mean you can't guarantee what will go with a relationship, they are hard to maintain. And.. It's risky to date someone precious like this, cause it will be harder to lose them. But for friendship.. Nothing goes wrong with it. "

" So what you mean is.. the only reason you wouldn't date your friend because you don't believe the relationship will last? "

" I.. I don't know. I think I mean.. friendships are less selfish. "  
" So that's your insight on relationships? That's very pessimistic if you ask me. Is that's why you don't date?"

The whole conversation is making him uncomfortable and tense.. 

" Not exactly but romantic love is exhausting, can be selfish I guess, conditional and.. It's hard to find. It could be deceiving.. It could be just a passionate attraction that will lose its spark. You are impressed initially and charmed by someone, but with time you realize their flaws and.. it goes wrong. Like love is about ultimate acceptance of someone as a whole. And I find this kind of honest love more in friendships and family than romantic relationships. You probably wouldn't agree, but it's just my experience."

" I don't agree that's true but you do have good point. But I still think you should be more to date. You are amazing Yuuri. Sweet and kind and funny and good looking and talented. And you deserve someone like you. "

Uh oh. Yuuri knows where this is going. It will be awkward if he confesses to him. Yuuri is terrible with face to face rejections. He should close the door before matt steps into this zone. 

" I'm fine this way. I don't really need to get in a relationship. "  
" Oh too shame, but maybe you'll change your mind. "  
Please, just drop it now. Please.  
"Maybe."  
" So.. I wanted to ask you about something.. "  
Oh no.. He is still insisting. Please.  
"yes? "  
" It's actually the real reason.. I asked you to have coffee with me."

Oh no, he is not in a date with him, is he?  
He swallows painfully  
" What is it? "  
" Actually.. I'm having a crush"

Noooooooooo. He did not!  
Yuuri prays anything save him from this situation. Matt looks hopeful.. He's a good guy, it will be hard to break his heart. But he is an idiot. Didn't he get what Yuuri just said? He literally said he had no interest in dating. Is he pushing him? Then he deserves what he gets. Yuuri decides.

" R.. Really?"  
" yeah... And I can't really ignore it anymore. Specially after you.. You said you and Victor are not... "  
" Matt please.. "

Stop. 

" I like.. "

Yuuri is angry.

" I like Victor."  
" Matt I just told you.. WHAT? " What? He likes whom? Yuuri takes a moment to process what he just said A plot twist? 

Yuuri is even more angry? 

" I have been thinking about him ever since I first saw him with you. And I tried to ignore that cause he is obviously out of my league. And spending more time with you I thought you two were dating. And it made sense. But then there was nothing sure about it and I had to get over this so I planned to ask you about your relationship, and now I'm glad. "

Yuuri is frowning hard. He feels the heat floating on his face and crawling inside his blood. He doesn't know why. Maybe it's the surprise? 

" It.. it's very unexpected. I don't know what to say. "  
Matthew laughs nervously unsure of what to say either. And Yuuri some how looks intimidating.  
" Are.. Are you angry with me Yuuri? "

" What? No no not at all. I'm just surprised. It's really fine.. umm. Well.. I'm really protective of Victor specially his feelings. He is fragile and sensitive but he doesn't show it. And many people want to win him like he's a trophy, which he dislikes this the most. Like no one really care to look beyond what he shows and appears to be. "

" I can totally understand and I don't blame you or him. I genuinely want to get to know him better. No rush. I know he is handsome and charming and popular but these are not the only reasons I like him. It's like an invisible thing attracting me to him. I wouldn't use him or hurt him. You can trust me Yuuri. You are a good judge of character and I think you know me well. "

Yuuri sighs, tired and energy drained. " So what am I exactly supposed to do? Do you need my help? "  
" Do you think he can.. accept my feelings? "  
" I.. I believe he doesn't think about dating either. But who knows. Should I tell him? "  
" No. I don't want you to get involved. I want to ask him out. But after the holidays so we can have more time."  
" Okay then. I have to go now. I need to pack cause I'm going home. "  
" oh right. Sorry if I kept you long. But I'm really happy I finally told you, it was a big burden in my chest. "  
" it's fine Matt. I'll see you later. Happy holidays. "  
" You too. Enjoy with your family. "

*******

He goes back to his room with a cup of cappuccino and box of a piece of chocolate cake in his hands. When he arrives he finds Victor sitting on the floor immersed in working on an illustration.

He looks up at Yuuri, a perfect heart shaped smile across his face.  
" Yuyuboo. You won't believe what happened today."  
He gets up towards him, Yuuri grins widely at his enthusiasm. He gives him the cup and box and victor accepts them in appreciation.  
" What happened?"

Victor sits on the floor draging Yuuri down by him.  
He says as he eats and drinks " So remember that fan fiction I used for my assignment?"  
" What did the professor turn out to be fan of the ship and stumbled upon it on AO3?"  
"  
Yuuri!!! No.. " They chuckle lightly and Victor continues " So there's this major national writing contest between universitis, and the professor submitted the fanfic to it! Of all my other works I gave her! I mean I participated before and even won but I never expected a fanfic will make it! "

Yuuri laughs "You ridiculous being. You should tell your professor! "  
" She is sixty seven! I doubt she will grasp the concept of borrowing real life celebrities to indulge the romantic fantasy of thirteen year old fans including me! "

" Oh my god you are impossible. You also have to remove it from the site. It's dangerous! What if they discover it.? "  
" What? And throw away over one thousand kudos and hundreds of comments? And break the hearts of my fans and the shipping fans? "  
"Victor don't be ridiculous. You made much more kudos in different fandom. What am I even saying?"

Victor laughs with mouth full of cake, Yuuri snatches the cake from his hand and takes a large bite.  
" Remove it!"  
He whines " Yuuri! "  
" Do it!"

Yuuri moves to start packing, while Victor continues his sketching. Yuuri wonders if he is working on an art for his writing. Victor works like this when he wants to write for his own pleasure. First, he draws the characters as he imagine, then draw the settings and places, then he works for days on illustrating the master scenes of his story, then he writes. And finally he designs a cover for the story. Yuuri knows that if Victor is to publish something, he will want it with his illustrations and art. 

" I'm thinking about contacting publishing houses or editors, you know maybe I'll get a chance to publish anything. I think some of my professors are willing to help me. "

" Finally Victor. I've literally begged you to do this and you never listen. It's not like you lack confidence. You just didn't care. "

" It's only one semester until graduation and I need to start to care. You know being a creative writing major doesn't really have many open doors. You succeed, or die. There's no inbetween. I even laughed at myself for thinking I can make living by writing fiction, thank god I'm rich."

Yuuri is hit on his head when he hears " It's only one semester". This fast? only one till they graduate and then what? They are no longer roommates? They go separate ways in their life like adults? They are not Yuuri and Victor anymore? 

He wasn't even aware it was getting this close. How can he forget? Or was his brain denying the inevitable and indulging him in an illusion that this will last forever? 

This day sucks.

" Yuuri why are you absentminded? What are you thinking about?"

" What? Nothing. I just guess I forgot we are close to graduation. I.. I don't even have solid plans about what I'll do next. "

" You will do great of course. I mean you have plenty of opportunities for you, the best fashion houses will want you. Or you can even create your first official line and expand your store. Oh Yuuri I can totally see how big Katsudon will be. I think I'll even invest in it, or even go on a full partnership with you. "

Partnership.  
Partners.  
Together. 

" Yuuri you drift away from me too much. Let's go out pack later you still have time. "

He still has time? 

*******

They go watch a movie then walk around and of course Victor makes Yuuri buy him a bracelet and a large scarf he wraps around his neck immediately. It's blood red and it works well to emphasize the shiny silver of his free hair and the vibrant blue of his eye. Yuuri tells him to never take it off. 

They sit on a table of an outdoor restaurant to have dinner, despite the cold and the blowing wind.  
Victor's hair is flying all over his face and he searches for a hair band. 

" I don't have any!"  
Yuuri gets up, he stands behind him and begins to gather the wild strands to braid them tightly in skillful speed.  
" hmm.. this is satisfying. "  
Yuuri grins as he finishes and sit at the chair beside him. " Don't forget your hair ties again mister."  
" Mr Benedict calls me witchiforov because of my hair."  
Yuuri laughs " Aren't witches redheaded? "  
" They get white as they grow old. But you my Yuuri are blue. You look overwhelmed? Something happened? "

Yuuri inhales deeply and wonders should he let out some of what weighting him down.  
" Victor why don't you date?"  
He raises an eyebrow " Why are you asking that? You know cause I don't want to. "

Yuuri knows that he Victor shares most of his opinions on relationships. In fact, Yuuri's opinions are actually based on Victor's beliefs ever since they talked about this.  
It's weird how much their ideas and beliefs and interests which used to collide, have melted and blended and united.

" Today I was with Matthew today.. Remember him? The guy with the tan. "  
" Donald Duck?"  
Yuuri chuckles and nod " He asked me for coffee and i went with him. So we sat and talked. And things led to talking about my dating life and things like that. "  
Victor's soft features changes " And that's his business because? "

Is he mad? Yuuri somehow feels pleased seeing this effect on Victor. So he teases " He asked me if we are dating, what should have I told him? "  
" He was hitting on you. It's rude. You say yes of course. Why would you even want to be associated with someone with a tan like that? " 

" I don't think he was hitting on me. But he has a crush."  
" He expects a date with a color like that? Please! I hope you crushed his crush, Yuuri. "  
" It's not on me though. "  
" He came to you asking for a love advice? You should have told him you would die celibate. "

" On you. "

" What's on me? Is it a bug? You know I hate bugs. "

Yuuri resists the smile " He has s crush on you. " 

His face changes completely to a pouting child, the tension that was covering his face disappeares. His features softens again. 

" Well that's not very different from a bug on me!"  
Yuuri howls laughing and not because of Victor's humor.

" So that's what you think? "  
" What did you tell him? You told him there is no way I would date him?"  
" Well I saved the rejection for you to give him, I mean i can't speak for you. "  
" What the hell Yuuri, of course you can. I do this all the time. "  
" I wouldn't stand breaking his heart like this. You didn't see the way he talked about you like a dream. "  
" We wake up from our dreams eventually. So you give him a false hope? Yuuri are you fine with him wanting to be with me? Are you trying to match us?"  
" I mean despite his overtoasted tan, I think he is very nice and lovable. But I don't really have a say at your dating life. "  
Victor is practically shouting now " You don't have a say? What does this even mean? Oh that means it's none of my business too if you want to date? "

Yuuri feels attacked, and he is afraid he hurt Victor's feelings seeing this look on his face. "Of course that's not what I meant. Victor.. We are too involved in each other's lives. Our paths are intertwined and we share a lot. What I mean is if I'm against you having a relationship and you want to I would never stop you. It's your life. Please don't misunderstand me, don't be angry."

Victor says calmly " What angers me Yuuri is you don't know what I really want or what my feelings are despite being this close to me. "

Yuuri doesn't know how to respond to him. He doesn't deal well with an angry Victor. He feels suffocated. Did he hurt victor this much? He is not even looking at him. His forehead is wrinkled in anger his mouth is in thin disappointed line. It's not a good look on him. Victor should only looks joyous and happy. Does he hate him now? Will he lose him already? 

" Yuuri listen it's all my fault I should have told you earlier.. I.. Yuuri! " Victor cries when he finds Yuuri hyperventilating, his face his pale body shaking, and eyes are glistening with condensed tears.

Victor rubs his arms in a soothing manner attempting to calm him. 

" It's okay Yuuri.. It's okay.. Look at Me. I'm sorry I'm really sorry. Please look at me breathe with me yuuri breathe.."

He focuses with him and he can finally control his air flow into his lungs. 

Victor embraces him and rub circles in his back. Assuring him he is fine.. 

Yuuri sobs and pants helplessly muttering " I'm sorry.. Victor.. I'm sorry.. Stay close to me. Don't leave me please."

Victor tightens the embrace repeating " I'm not leaving you Yuuri I'm not. I'll always be by your side."

 

*******

 

That night is forgotten.  
Now Yuuri is packing his stuff. He is leaving this night and he is already late at packing. His parents live in other state that takes little time to reach by the plan but hours with the bus so he is flying. Victor is laying on his bed holding his phone. 

" Vitya why hasn't you packed yet? You barely have time. You got your ticket right? "  
Victor looks surprised" My what?  
Yuuri says slowly " Your.. Plane.. Ticket... To.. Saint.. Petersburg."  
Victor bites his lip " I think I forgot to book one. "  
He shouts " You what? "

Victor answers innocently " Forgot. "

" But.. I reminded you.. Multiple times. "  
Victor giggles awkwardly " Bad memory. "  
" Yurio suggested booking for you, and you said you would do it. "  
" Yuuri calm down it's not a big deal. "  
" It is! How can you be this neglecting? It's the holidays, no way you'll find one sooner. How are you supposed to go to Russia now?" 

" Simple. I'm not. "

"You are not what? "  
" I'm not going to st. Petersburg. "  
" What? You were actually planning not to go? "  
" Actually yes. I don't want to. It's not like I have anyone important there. "  
" What about Yurio's parents? This is your family. "

Victor pauses for a while.

" Look I love uncle Yakov and aunt Lilia and I know they do too but meeting them is not that exciting. It's actually.. cold. So emotionally distant, so tough. They don't express their feelings or communicate in the family manner I was raised to. And I never got used to their sharp personalities and busy schedules. So there's no point of going there. I'd rather stay here alone by myself than be alone among close people."

Yuuri's heart shatters to pieces. Like last night"s emotional breakdown wasn't enough. 

God Victor's pretended uncaring face is so sad.. so lonely.  
Eyes filled with melancholy and longing... longing for warmth.. for warm company,for his family. 

Yuuri fights a tear "Victor you can't spend Christmas here on your own. "

He draws the fakest smile on his face " Yuuri it's okay I promise. I was willing to work on a new novel which will take up my whole time. I'll be very busy. Also I'll look into my other works to see the potential of publishing."

Yuuri finds it horrible. This isolating feeling that's swallowing Victor mercilessly, radiating from him a miserable aura hard to miss. Yuuri knows it too well, he had witnessed it the first few weeks he lived with him before getting close to each other. 

When they started sharing the room Victor was his usual charming captivating self, witty and funny. But there was deep sadness rooting inside him that didn't go unnoticed. Yuuri knew he had no friends despite being this easy.

Yuuri was the quiet introvert he is, but Victor clinged to him.. Like he was searching for someone to save him from the darkness trying to blacken his light.  
Yuuri was drawn to him without resistance.  
Gradually the mysterious sadness disappeared from his eyes. They got completely attached and connected. And he opened up to the others. Brightness suited him the most.

Later, he opened up to Yuuri about his tragic loss. His parents. Victor was raised like a prince by parents who worshiped him. They treated him with the love and tenderness owned by the entire humanity. 

They spoiled and pampered him for their own pleasure, never denied him a request, always provided him with more than he needs. They gave him the highest education, explored his talents and interests, encouraged him for the best. 

His parents loved each other so much and never stopped showing it. They loved him that much not only because he is their only blood and flesh son, but also because he is the physical embodiment of their great love to each other. 

They lived in a large house with the most decorated garden. Victor and his mother used to take care of it, and they they would sit and she would brush his hair. His father lightheartedly made fun of the length and paleness of his growing hair, but his mother would scold him and call it majestic cause he was a heavenly prince. 

He would listen to David Bowie with his father who would tell him about the concerts he traveled for. And took him and his mother to Bowie's concerts from time to time.  
Praises, hugs, touches,and kisses were the everyday norms. The touches screamed with adoration and cherishing.

They were gone in an accident. Yakov and Lilia took him, despite their hard nature's they try too hard to comfort him. A long period of denial, followed by a long period of severe acute depression. Acute depression was turned into a chronic one. But years of therapy and medications, he got better.. functioning. 

Victor is still taking his antidepressants till this day. No one but Yuuri knows.

What he lost was never compensated even with his new parents figures who were very different from his own. He asked to be sent away on his own. He had targeted being a complete lonely stranger than being one among his new family. They made sure he was fine on his own and supported him. And he made it. 

Yuuri being the sensitive emotional mess he has always been, never cried that hard in his life on hearing Victor's whispering voice telling everything. He hugged him tightly as if their bodies were fused biologically in one living mass. 

That explains everything. That's why he is too touchy feely, very affectionate. He is very needy and demanding. He told Yuuri people might judge him for being self centred, selfish, attention seeking, and vain. But he just wanted to feel loved. Like he used to be

And Yuuri swore he would do everything made him feel loved. Despite being timid and shy he gives him the physical and emotional affection he was raised to.

Despite being poor and broke most of the time he would spoil and give him what he can get. 

Despite being awkward and anxious he would socialize and be outgoing to erase his loneliness. 

Despite lacking confidence and self esteem he would work hard and succeed to make him proud. 

And in the process Yuuri realized its a life changing promise. A valuable decision that found him purpose and motivation. As he tries to make Victor happier, he was also happier.

What they came to be is very complex, deep rooted and blooming. People don't understand it that's why they oversimplify what they have to a romantic relationship, which is a narrow perspective compared to what they have. It's a greater kind of mutual love than a romantic love. They just don't understand. 

It's a very pause after Victor told him he is not going to Russia and then Yuuri takes his hand to drag him out of the bed. 

" Get up. Pack your things now. "  
" Yuuri I told you I'm not going. And how will I go anyway? "  
" You'll go with me. There's no where I'll leave here by yourself. I'm an idiot I didn't even invite you to come before now. "  
" Yuuri.. Where to? "  
" You are spending the holidays with my family and that's final. "

Victor's eyes widens beautifully. His cheeks redden and he his jaw drops. " Y.. Your family? "

Yuuri says excitedly " Yes. You never met them before. They are kind and welcoming, they will go crazy about you. You'll taste the tastiest Katsudon ever and other delicious food. Mari will talk politics with you. I'll take you ice skating near at the open rink near home. And you'll play with Vicchan my poodle. We will watch the modest fireworks the country club does new year's eve. I'll even dress you in the most beautiful kimono we have and take lots of photos. "

Victor's eyes sparkle with every words mouthed by Yuuri. He is almost shaking with excitement and he stares at Yuuri like seeing his wildest fantasies.

Yuuri catches his breath and stares at Victor, a smile widens on his face. " Please! You will love every part of it I promise. "

Victor jumps at him engulfing him in a tight hug.. Never letting go repeating like the prayer "Of course.. of course."

Perfect. 

 

*******

 

Yuuri abandons his flight now Victor is coming with him. They take the long hours bus, and Victor is restless as a child on his way to Disney land. Yuuri's smile is adherent to his face seeing Victor's happiness.

Victor was worried what Yuuri's parents think of him. Would they find his hair exaggerating? What should he wear? How should he act? Are there certain roles should he follow at the Katsuki houshold?  
How to say " thank you for bringing the most incredible human being who is Yuuri to the life era I happen to live in" in Japanese? 

Yuuri called his mother telling her about inviting Victor. She welcomed immediately and Yuuri was grateful. His family know a lot about Victor because Yuuri always talked about him. 

They draw each other in sketches on the bus. They watch a movie on Yuuri's phone till it does then they share the earphones listening to the Beatles on Victor's phone . Yuuri is creeped out by Eleanor Rigby and Lucy in the sky with diamond and Victor laughs. 

He teaches him basic Japanese words and manners. Tell him more about their authentic Japanese store which is the most touristic and exotic place in their little town. He tells him how his patent and Mari are like. Victor asks if he can call them mom and dad. Yuuri almost cried and says of course. 

They arrive exhausted and happy to the restaurant.  
His parents welcome them warmly and Victor greets them hilariously in Russian accented Japanese which Yuuri find it an adorable mix. If course his magic works instantly on them, and Yuuri can assure they are in love. 

They are impressed by his Looks obviously, specially Yuuri's father who kept praising him. He laughed hard saying to Yuuri in Japanese " What a doll. His hair is so long so white so shiny. His smile is heart shaped! I can't believe it. " Yuuri laughs and nods in agreement. 

He tells Victor " I think my dad has a crush on you. "  
" Yuuri's father is the only crush I can accept. "

His father invites him to tea. And Yuuri and his mother grab their bags to the apartment above the restaurant.

" He is so handsome.. no..he's so beautiful Yuuri. Imagine the attention he will attract to the place. "  
Yuuri laughs frantically " You are now thinking like a business woman. "  
" He seems a good boy friend too. " 

Yuuri almost stumbles on the stairs " What? Mom.. He is not my boyfriend! We're friends. "  
" you mean he is not a boy? "  
" What? Of course he is.. I don't understand you. "  
" What's wrong with what I said? Isn't he your boy friend? "  
" Mom .. He is my best friend! Not my boyfriend.. Wait a minute.. You.. You meant to specify his gender? That he is a boy? "  
" Of course what else did I mean? "  
" oh my... Mom... You don't say it like this.. You say guy friend or just friend. It doesn't even matter to mention his gender. "

She says as they enter the apartment "Oh relax. I'm Japanese. I can't no English!"  
" you've lived here for over ten years of course you can yes English. "  
" Eh.. Whatever Mari.. Mari come at the door. Yuuri is here. "

Mari comes out of here room lazily, chill and cool as she ever is. She hugs him and help him.  
" Yuuri's boy friend is here with him. "  
Mari screams dropping the bags to the ground.  
Yuuri groans "Mom!!! "  
" oh I meant he is with his guy friend.. Just his friend. And he is a boy. That's what I mean."  
Mari seems skeptical about the clarification. But she holds the bag and go to his room anyway.

"So he is staying at your room? "Mari asks.  
" Yes we are roommates Mari. We live at the same room. "  
" And sleep in the same bed?" she is smirking and her tone is teasing.  
Yuuri wants to die. " Yes it's fine. There's only one anyway. " and the nights they spent in one of their beds are actually more than those spent in the two. 

" brother you are too handsome and elegant. You dress nicely this time. You used to dressed like the over stressed late for lecture college student. Look at yourself now. " 

He flushes. He is used to visiting them in comfortable basic cloths. Which was his everyday style anyway before befriending Victor despite being fashion major. But as he became friends with him, l walking in basic outfits beside Victor the effortlesly chic supermodel is an actual sin. His wardrobe was upgraded then.

He answers her comment " I'm a fashion designer I need to represent what I do or it will be a disaster. "

Hem wonders how will she react when she knows that his favorite hobby now is making fun with Victor at the kids who dress like he used to do. They are the college version of mean girls. 

Victor loves his room, coos over his childhood photo albums almost crying in adoration. He falls in love with Vicchan who replaces Yuuri with him now. 

Everyday is spent happily walking around the neighborhood watching it. Victor playing board games with Yuuri's father letting him win. He learns to cook from his mom recipes he will never cook. He and Mari bond over the Smiths and Joy Division and other bands. He eats Katsudon almost everyday.

He calls Yuuri's parents mom and dad in almost every sentence. He babysit with Yuuri the neighboring Nishigori triplets joyfully and Yuuri finds himself dealing with four children instead of three . 

He helps at the restaurant with Yuuri and Mari and quickly befriends the frequents and attracts more customers who hear about him. They even give him the nickname ice prince because of his hair. Yuuri's mother was right. He is good for business. 

Victor is almost everyone's favorite person, he is given loads of love and attention and Yuuri is salty. He is happy but salty. He doesn't know why but he knows he is salty. 

They are sent to the farmers market and Victor is living. Wandering in fascination with everything. He says it's more fresh and alive than the supermarket. He wants to try the foods and vegetables and fruits and all the other goods. And he gets lots of discounts and free trials of course. 

The baker gives Victor a piece for free as they stand at a baked goods booth. Victor loves it.  
" It's even more tasty with sugar power. I will never get enough of it. "  
" Oh I can give you more than enough sugar." And she winks at him. 

Yuuri is stunned. The woman is over fifty and she is flirting with Victor. He finds himself saying  
" I think that will be hard at your age ma'am. Age is a bitch."

Victor chokes out a laugh and the woman gives Yuuri s dirty look. Where are your manners Katsudon?  
She turns to a customer and victor still laughing "what was that Yuuri? "  
" preventing an attempted flirtation by a possible sugar mommy. "  
Victor laughs even harder and as he calms he says "Don't worry I prefer a sugarbutt." 

Yuuri like the other way to hide his embarrassment. Then he catches a tee age girl standing close by, eyes fixd on Victor. Of course. An appeal to every age. 

She steps closer to Victor and asks "Excuse me sir, but what shampoo do you use? "  
Before Victor can answer Yuuri says " it's a wig. "and he watches Victor howling another laugh and the girl's dreams are crashed. 

He takes Victor from his wrist away from the booth. Then removes his hat and place it on Victor's head. Then he takes Victor's red scarf from around his neck and wraps it around his face instead coverong the lower half. Only blue brilliant eyes shining against the redness contrast of the scarf. 

Victor stills submissevely in a stun. Eyes wondering what the hell his friend is going covering his head like this. When Yuuri walks him, hands on his shoulders " It's cold.. It's freezing... It's cold. Let's go home I'm tired." if people feasting on his mesmerizing beauty.

It's tiring to look this perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes :D
> 
> After finishing it.. Will You tell me what's your favorite part? (~_^)

Yuuri thinks he could live like this forever. He means with Victor and his family all together, all his beloved people combined. His heart' melts when he sees the interactions between his family and Victor. And there's this constant look of gratefulness in Victor's eye when lever their eyes meet. 

He realizes that living with Victor like this is very different from sharing the dorm room. It's more domestic and intimate. The time spent together doing house chores and running errands is more blissful and real. Like it's permanent and long lasting, unlike the the temporary nature if dorm rooms. 

And he wonders how will it feet to rent or own a place that sort of belong to him, and have Victor as a permanent roommate?

Today is the Christmas, which is barely celebrated compared to Victor's twenty second birthday. The restaurant is closed to the public, but inside there's a nice little party for Victor with Yuuri's family and some friends and neighbors who grew fond of Victor. 

Victor is dressed in a stunning winter kimono that was kept with them from Japan. Hiroko helped him to put it on, while Yuuri did his hair wonderfully in a huge high bun with strands falling freely framing the sides of his face. He decorates his hair with artificial sakura flowers pins belonged to his mother. And he is breathtaking. 

Yuuri can't take his eyes off his beauty, and he admits this look is the best he has ever seen on Victor. He takes him an uncountable amount of photos in various poses. Victor asks in worry if this is a cultural appropriation and Yuuri laughs hard. 

The night is spent drinking and joking and laughing and dancing. There's a huge cake ordered for him and it hols twenty two candles. 

" Oh I'm already getting older, look at all the white hair I have." He says as he blows the candles and everyone bursts laughing. 

Toshiya laughs happily telling everyone around " He is born on the same day as Jesus. Victor is miraculous." Yuuri will never get tired of his father's infatuation with Victor. Maybe it runs in the family blood? 

He takes Toshiya and Hiroko's hands preciously and kiss both of their knuckles in adoration. The look on his face is priceless. And Yuuri sighs in pleasure. This is how he deserves to be treated and loved. 

As they eat the cake. Victor is sitting with Yuuri and Toshiya, telling the later the plot of one of his finished books. Toshiya loves it immediately. 

" Okay but you are creative writing major, so what exactly do you do after you graduate? "

" Writing obviously. And publish what I write if there's a house can accept me works. "

" You mean writing books for a living? This is absurd. Is this even a job? "

" Dad! This is rude to say. " Yuuri tells in embarrassment but Victor laughs heart lightly. 

" No it's alright Yuuri. I actually share the same opinion with dad. But I guess this is the fate of any art and humanities student too, you choose a profession no one cares about anymore and pray not to die of starvation. "

" So you mean no solid job to relay on? "

" No there are. Like working in editing and publishing and critic journalism. But I'm aiming at writing only. "

" But how are you supposed to eat until you make profits of a book? "

"Dad! " Yuuri yells of the second time. And again Victor is amused. There is actually a soft look in his eyes, because he gets the sentiment of Toshiya's concern. And he feels touched. 

" Don't worry about this, I'm lucky enough to have a trust fund to relay on, dad. "

'" He is wealthy dad. Maybe we can lend from him a large sum of money. Or even make him pay for his stay here. He eats a day for five customers. "

Victor chucked but Toshiya is scandalized. " He can eat as much as he wants, look how thin he is. He needs to be nourished to stay in good health. In fact I'll let him stay here forever for free. And maybe even replace you with him. " 

" Aw dad. This is very touching. " Victor places his hand on his heart like he's moved. 

" You are touched by the offer to replace me as their son? I lose a family and a best friend on the same day?!" Yuuri questions in artificial fury. And the other two laugh. 

" Anyway Victor , if you don't make it as a writer, you're welcomed in Katsuki's Yutupia anytime. Your place is saved, and you are actually good for business. "

" That's very generous of you dad. I would much love to." He grins widely with humor at the proposal. But Yuuri knows that Victor deep down is actually might be considering the offer. 

Many of them give him presents. Most if then are simple and symbolic, but he loves every single one of them. Hiroko insists on giving him the kimono completely and gifts him with another gorgeous summer Yukata. And Victor almost cries. 

Toysha gives him an old tea pot belonged to his father. It's his favorite and Yuuri is stunned that he gave up on his precious heritage to Victor, and Victor loves the present even more knowing its value. 

Mari unlike his parents who sticked to authentic japancentric presents, gives him a very elegant unique black notebook since he's a writer. His name is engraved in Russian and Japanese on the hard back cover. Victor is in awe kg it's beauty that he promises who won't use it to not waste it. Yuuri thinks it's the fanciest present and it shows a rare act if caring by Mari. 

Yuuri gives him an original first edition of vinyl record of Hunky Dory, signed by Bowie himself. Victor has a vinyl player and he laughs the vantage vibe of it. He screams crushing him in a tight hug when Yuuri gives him the present. He wonders how he got it, it must have been really hard. And it actually costed him a fortune. But he's glad he like it.

Albeit Victor says nothing will ever top the handmade I love Katsudon sweater. Even David Bowie himself.

Later this night as they are getting ready to sleep. Yuuri notices the way victor is looking at him fondly. 

Yuuri grins and goes over to him. He begins removing the pins from his hair and brushing it with his fingers. Victor closes his eyes as he is melting under the tenderness. He grabs Yuuri's hand, and moves it to his lips. He places a kiss there as he did with his parents before. Yuuri is breath is stolen. It's an act of intimacy they never tried before. 

He opens his eyes all, still holding his hand. And few drops of tears begin to collect at the brilliant depth if blue. 

"Your touch on my hair is like my mother's. It's almost the same hand. "  
Yuuri takes him in his embrace " Oh Victor! "

" You give me everything I want, more than I want.. even before I ask. Like you know what I exactly need before I even know. " He pulls away from him, Yuuri touches his cheek and he leans to the touch.

" I thought my life ended completely and I lost everything but you changed this Yuuri. I like to think yas the gift my parents sent from heaven to me. " 

Yuuri remains speechless. Looking dearly at him with everything he got, never wasting a second. 

" When we first lived together I was a soulless being just existed because it existed. And was willing to give up on life at the neatest opportunity. But seeing you, talking to you, I liked the feeling for being with you. And I began to feel alive again. I would always associate you with my beloved ones, and wish they got to know you."

Tears are running hot on Yuuri's face. He tries to control it. Victor smiles softly. 

" I'm happy. I used to be this happy, it's nice to remember this feeling again. But it scares the hell out of me, that I'll get used to this happiness, only to be deprived from it again. "

" Victor please stay happy like this. I'll make you happy always. Even if I'm not with you please, be happy.. For me.. For them. " Yuuri chokes with his tears letting out these words. Victor pats him gently and starts wiping his tears. 

" Thank you. Thank you for everything. Yuuri I'll tell you something important someday. Wait for it, please."

Yuuri nods hard. He will wait.. Always. 

 

*******

Victor is taking Vicchan in a walk. Yuuri is busy with Hiroko and Mari cleaning the restaurant before opening. They are planning for new year's eve party tomorrow. 

Mari asks Yuuri " So what are your plans? Have you decided on anything yet? Where are you going to settle? What job will you have? It's obvious you are getting many opportunities." Yuuri hates this. He hates this type of conversation and talking about it feels like swallowing thrones tbeimg trapped in his throat. 

" I still don't know yet. It's early to decide. " 

" What about Victor? What will he do? " she lights a cigarette.

" He doesn't know yet."

" I can get you something in New York. I have many friends on fashion journalism, they sure can have the connections to guarantee you a proper job or internship in a fashion house. They have seen the dress you made me for my boss' wedding, I told them about you and they promised to help once you graduate. with your great portfolio and your experience with your online store, you can land for something more than a designer assistant. What do you think? "

" N.. New York? " the offer was tempting. And living close to Mari is actually nice. She works there as a producer for a big channel shows. She is very successful and good at her position. Taking her advice has always been the best.

" Yes it will be hard to start on your own first. You can stay with me if want till you get on your feet, if of course you have a job close to me. "

" That's very generous of you Mari. " but there will be a hole in his heart. 

" Maybe you can convince Victor to come with you? I'm sure he'll agree at once. " 

" V.. Victor? " that's a wild fantasy 

" Yeah I mean what does he have to lose anyway. He is not going to need a job so he doesn't have a specific place to go to. "

" W.. Why do you think.. he will come with me? "

She rolls her eyes as she clean the tables, and takes a deep drag of her cigarette.  
" Because it's very obvious what's between you both Yuuri. The mutual liking you have for each other. I would be blind if I don't see. "

" What...are you talking about? I told you many times we are friends. Best friends. Two very good close friends. There's no reason to romanticize our relationship in a trivial crush. What we share is much deeper than a romance. "

" Friends? But friends don't look at each other this way my brother. Friendship is a platonic calm feeling, it's not as intense as what you got. I only spent few days around you and I could see clearly the yearning and want in your eyes and honestly it's the most stupid think."

" Mari you don't know enough to judge. You are not even in the position to. I'm tired if people stereotyping us this way when we I say clearly what we really are. Why everyone turns it into a romantic relationship? "

"And why are you freaking out at the possibility of being in Lille with your best friend? I can feel you..it makes you unhappy and unsatisfied. You are thinking too hard about the future, you want to stay close to him but how. What's the difference between being in friendship and relationship if you are already acting like boyfriends? I'll tell you. It's the commitment, the guarantee that you will remain together. It will feel much better than this insecurityyou are suffering from."

"Cause what if it doesn't work out? What if I'm not enough for h in n or we hurt each other. And then what? Lose him forever and ruin all we have? Victor's point of view is that relationships are burden, it can turn from a mutual passion to a heavy duty. "

" You have to trust him and yourself morw. You are playing around each other because you are close. But soon life will separate you and give you the choice to reunite and commit, or to stay playing unsatisfied half pleased friends." she leaves him alone inside his head . 

Yuuri doesn't stop thinking about every single word since then. 

Even after few days when Victor is hugging everyone desperately choking on waterfalls of tears. They even cry back and his dramatic sadness is contagious. Even Vicchan was calmer and was rubbing himself at his leg. It is a bitter farewell.  
Yuuri promises he will bring him again in the summer. And that calm him a little bit. 

Hiroko asks Yuuri to take care of Victor, and asks her which one is her son. He blushes and laughs frantically as his father tells him in another life when he has the youth and handsomeness if Yuuri, he will chase victor till he falls for him. But in this life, hell leave this to Yuuri. 

And Mari reminds him.. About everything. 

He doesn't stop thinking about every single word since then. 

 

**********

 

" What? He doesn't want to date at all? " Matt asks. Heart broken forever.

" He wants to die celibate. " Yuuri wants to feel bad for him while breaking the news. He really wants to. But he can't. He wonders when he became this apathetic. 

" Is this for serious? "

" Believe me. I hinted to him many times. There's no way he'll change his mind. I know how stubborn he is. I'm sorry for you Matt. But I think it's better to forget about this crush. No one will change his mind. "

Matt gives up on compromising and submits to the reality with its cruelty. " I guess this is it then. "

" Don't worry you'll find someone good for you Matt. I'm sure. They will love you despite your tan." Is he really joking at time llike this? Yes he is. And he knows he is about to lose a friend but meh, bye. 

" I have to go meet Victor now. See you later."  
Since when is he a heartless bitch? 

It feels so good having the rights to reject in behalf of Victor. He is a sadist.

Anyway tonight he and his group are going clubbing at the club Otabek DJs at. It's really hard to get in, but of course being friends to him make it easier for them. Yuuri is not a big fan of clubbing but the idea of dancing sweatly close to Victor is very appealing, especially as they are both keen on dancing.

So they all go there excitedly, and all of them are not recognizable with their eccentric clubbing fashion. Leaders and glitters and flashy outfits, sexy hairstyles and catching make up. Their whole nerdy looks as arts students are switched into party animals. Phichit comments on it saying " It's like our ugly selves are killed and replaced by our attractive clones. "

Tonight's key piece to the dress code is leather jacket. Yurio of course who set the rules, by his judgement, if he finds anyone who is not following the code or not looking cool enough, he'll kick then out with a kick in the ass. And no one can protest. 

Yuuri and Victor are the most striking with their bold eye make up and striking exposing outfits and seductive chokers. They look satanic as walking sins. Yuuri was scandalized by Victor's choice for their outfits. 

He almost fainted when he offered him that lacy blue shirt. But the look on Victor's face was worthy the humiliation. His impossible tight jeans is also a good reminder why Victor specifically chose sugarbutt for him. For Yuuri, he doesn't even have words of the combination of ethereal beauty and pure lust that is Victor. Only Victor can be like this. 

When Yuri sees them to evaluate their coolness he almost chokes " I said leather and cool, not lace and prostitutes." He approves though. 

The music is thunderous and loud. The strobing lights and flashes are blinding, and the atmosphere is intoxicating. Yuuri hates this place. 

They are surprised by the radiating charisma of Otabek as he entertains the crowd. Very different from his quiet and expressionless self. They crowd the dance floor filling it violently with their immature dancing moves. They give a good laugh to Yuuri and Victor as they watch and judge their dorky moves. 

Victor is approached by strangers eyeing him like a delicious piece of meat three times. He rejects them coldly as he sticks closer to Yuuri. Yuuri gets groped only once luckily. Unfortunately, Victor gets groped two times. Yuuri fights both people but their friends calm things down. He hates this place. 

He wants to head to the bathroom to wash his face and freshen up to calm his anger and fury. But he first makes sure Victor is tucked safely between Leo and Emil in their booth, he wants no risks of perverts and drunks hitting on him. 

It's not like Victor is weak or vulnerable. He is capable of protecting himself of course, hell he is even stronger than Yuuri. But Yuuri is obsessed with making sure he is fine and safe. He acts as his body guard in such situations.

On his way to the bathroom he notices something at a dark corner. It's not an uncommon occurrence to find couples making out at the club. This couple are engaged in a real intro to a larger act. 

But it's uncommon to find one of them having a long blonde hair and tall slim body and to be moaning " Oh Beka..aah..Beka.. "

Yuuri shrieks, almost screaming. Luck they don't notice him. They are too busy eating each other out to notice his shock. Yuri's face drowned in pleasure as Otabek is attacking his neck. Otabek is pulling his hair lightly and Yuri smiles in satisfaction. Wasn't he the one who called Yuuri disgusting for touching Victor's hair innocently? Look at him now. 

Yuuri sobers up from his shock and he leaves immediately. He can't be here it's so wrong.  
As he finally gets to the bathroom he washes his face and take deep breathes. Then he processes what he just witnessed. 

So they are making out. The grumpy Yuri, the beautiful angry kitten who is always bothered and repulsed by everyone except Otabek, who is very calm and collected and wise and extremely handsome ..they are making out passionately and heatedly at the club behind their friends' backs, and fooling everyone. 

No body ever doubted them. Their friendship was very normal and.. platonic. Unlike him and Victor who are constantly teased and ..shipped. it's hard to believe this. Since when have they been doing this? Why are they hiding from them? Is Yuri too embarrassed to share his love life? Or maybe they are friends with benefits? Are things between them serious? 

Aren't they afraid of losing each other if it doesn't work out? 

Are they in love? 

But it makes sense. They live together so most of their time speent together. They get along, they understand each other despite their differences.  
It makes sense to fall in love with the person that is used to you, has seen you in all of your states, aware of your flaws and shortcomings, knows you too well. 

Sure friends is fine. But not perfect, unsatisfying, half good. It's a risk to lose a friend but it equals the chance of winning a lover. 

It's time to face his own feelings, and overcomes his fears and mistrust. So he comes to the realization about a year late. He loves Victor Nikiforov. 

He loves Victor in the most selfish unplatonic way but still unconditional way.  
And he knows it's not unrequited. And whatever Victor's views on love and relationships, they don't apply on Yuuri. Cause he's his Yuuri. His gift from the heaven. His favorite person in the world. His memory of his lost parents. 

And he sees the world in whole different eyes now that he came on terms with his feelings. 

He smiles to himself slowly, then the smile turns into a giggle, and the giggle turns into a loud hysterical laugh.

He adjusts his hot outfit. And reapplies the eyeliner and lips moisturizer. He slicks back his hair and it's perfect. 

Okay now he will dance with Victor. Later, he will deal with this Yuri and Otabek situation. On his way back he thinks about what's their fused name will sound like. Yuribek? Bekyuri? Otayuri? 

He comes back to their table and he finds only half dead Phichit and Seung Gil, they are officially dating now, and a passed out Chris. 

" He got bored and went to dance with rest. " Phichit answers Yuuri's unasked question. He looks at the dance floor. 

Victor is stunningly dancing and.. Who the hell are all those surrounding him? Are they taking turns? 

His rage is soaring up. Victor was supposed to dance with him only.  
He breaks into the area pushing everyone on his way to the side unapologeticly. 

He takes Victor from his hand. Victor yelps in surprise ready to push away until he notices it's Yuuri. His features ease up and he smiles brilliantly.  
" Yuuri you finally came.. Let's salsa!!!"

Yuuri shoots him a dazzling smile as Havana is played. And places a confident hand on Victor's waist, the other holds Victor's hand. Victor surrenders to him as he leads them in a hot dirty salsa, and the rest of the world vanishs to nothing. 

Their bodies move fluidly in perfect synch. Backs and armsls bending, hips swaying, spinning each others in circles, legs stepping and wrapping around each other's waists. Victor got a seductive grin across his face as Yuuri feels him up..running hands over his perfectly toned body. 

" Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri my Yuuri, my strong male alpha. I love dancing with you. Everything is better with you. "

Yuuri doesn't respond, he is an idiot..an insecure miserable oblivious idiot. He gets even closer, invading his personal space, he placed his hands over his hips..and raises his knees between his legs intimately and his hand strokes his nape. Victor gasps in arousal, chills rising across his skin. And Yuuri is pleased with effect. It's the most erotic thing happen to him. 

It feels like making love. The heat and desire and passion, the hungry touches and thirsty looks. It's the hottest he has ever experienced. But it's fair to say his intimate life didnt have that much anyway. He even doubts he had any drive before Victor, Victor who has shaken his desires and dreams up. 

Yuuri loses the count to the number of songs they lose themselves into. But it's hard to maintain the energy after such exhaustion. He smiles kindly at Victor who seems ready to him till the down. Victor stops dancing and whispers in his ear " Tired? " Yuuri nods and they move. 

They go back to their table and they are met with teasing mischievous looks from their friends. Everyone was sitting, most of them are dead tired.the initial sexiness they started the night with was long gone with their energies. Now the are wrecked messes. 

As he drinks some water, Yuri who is crossing his hand and leaning toward Otabek spits out " Welcome back to the most disgusting freaks in the world. I hope your public mating and intense orgasms have worked well and now you are well conceived. "

Victor is too exhausted to answer but Yuuri is not. 

" And I hope you had good time by the bathroom." He smirks and count it a win when Yuri's face changes, and Otabek shifts in his seats. No one seems to notice what's going on. So Yuuri probably won't get murdered tonight by Yuri. 

After a while they order cabs and head back to the campus broken and dead. Like walking zombies. It can be a very nice shot for Phichit.  
Victor falls asleep fast once he lands on bed. And Yuuri has hard time changing his clothes, trying to ignore the heat in his stomach. 

As he is about to change he receives a text from Yuri. Asking to meet him outside the room. Of course.

" So.. Did you see something? " He asks nervously.  
" Something like what? "  
" Something by the bathroom. Yuuri don't mess with my head. "  
He sighs " You and Otabek. Since when? "  
" Did you tell anyone? "  
" No of course. I guessed since you were hiding then you didn't want us to know. "

His worried features soften. " We are not hiding. It's just everything happened too fast. We actually got together this night. I fought with him cause there was a girl flirting with him during his break, I was really stupid cause I had no right to be jealous. It was so fucking stupid. But then be told me he liked me and I.. I jumped to kiss him. And we kept doing it and oh god it's literally the best thing happened in my life. "

Yuuri has never seen him like this. So carefree and happy. He is smiling widely. He reminds remembers very few times he smiled. 

" Yuri I'm so happy for you. You and Otabek are perfect for each other. It's plea add one to see you like this. "

He pushes softly as he smiles. Then his face changes violently. 

" Listen fucking Katsudon, you and that airhead must do the same. Being in love with your best friend sucks. Tell him and stop playing around each other it's disgusting. And you both are awfully obvious. He knows and you know and you both know and the whole world know and you both know the wekd know and blah blah.. I can't stand being near your hopeless pinning anymore. "

" Okay."

" And for your information if you don't..... What? What's okay? "

" Okay I'll confess my love to Victor."

" OH MY GOD YOU WHAT? " Yuri shouts, almost having a heart attack. " Fucking finally! "

" He is the love of my life. He is even my life. I only live for him and I would die for him. I will tell him.. Scream it to him and to the whole universe. I'll buy him thousand thousand flowers and write his name with it. And once we get together we will adhere and stick to each other even more. And we will kiss and hug all the time and we will celebrate our one month anniversary with you guys and our three months, and our hundred days and our six months and one year.. I will make you the best man in our wedding Yurio, and you will be the godfather of our beautiful children.. " 

Yuuri struggles to restrain his laughter as he watch's with every word the growing horror on his face.. more and more and his jaw hitting the floor and eyeballs popping out of his orbits.. 

" Oh my god it's the fucking nightmare.. How can I forget about that. Don't tell him don't dare.. I hope you both die tragically. "

He runs away as fast as he can and Yuuri is howling with laughter.

But Yuuri has to wait to announce his feelings for the right moment. Victor deserves a proper confession. 

 

*******

The Valentine's ball is held annually by the university and everyone anticipates it. The fancy concept of a ball waltzing in gorgeous gowns and elegant tuxedos is appealing to everyone. 

The music is played by the university orchestra formed by the music students. It's not a celebration of Valentine's as it's a celebration of classical music and ballroom dancing. It's a cultural event. 

Yuuri loves it. Loves attending it and losing himself in dancing. The first two years, he had the problem of lacking a proper dancing partner. But last year the issue was solved when Victor literally waltzed into his life. Being the petfect being he is, of course he could dance well because he had a mother that thought ballroom dancing. 

So it's natural he is going this thread with him too, but he plans for something more than dancing partnership. 

The problem with this ball that it's dominated by the beautiful feminine fashion of traditional ballgowns, being in various styles and designs, different colors and shades. In comparison the guys tuxedos and suits were too pale and ordinary even with the eccentric creative attempts.

So Yuuri determines to go against the traditional directions. And willing to create the extraordinary for him and Victor. A night like this, the most important in his life, he can't settles for basic or traditional.

He spent weeks on them, and seeing his fruit on victor, he almost cried in fascination. Victor spins around gracefully.  
" Yuuri I was wrong when in named the Katsudon sweater the best gift by you. But this is the best. And I'm so happy we match Yuuri. "

He looks like a prince. Like Yuuri intended him to be. The royal costume is formed of a royal jacket with longer tails, he chose the most eye catching colors, his is electric blue and Victor's pinkish purple. Purple the color of royalty. The jackets are sparking reflecting the light brilliantly. It looked like dancers outfits, because dancing is their thing. Of all their shared activities, dancing is their favorites. 

Black forearm gloves open at finger add to the charm. The black satin shirts exposing necks and chest defying the cold. No bow ties. The trousers are simple black with golden lines on the side. 

The outfits are the fun, joyous and alive. Memorable. This whole night will be memorable. 

We hat makes him standout more than Yuuri, is his long silver hair, braided on the side with bangs falling on his eye. It compliments the majestic purple of his top.

Placing two blue roses in their jacket pockets, they go with the rest of their group. Everyone is well dressed, looking like high society members.. Rich Country club members as Leo says. Phichit comments " it's like we died and replaced by our more sophisticated clones. "

The atmosphere is fairytale like. Curtains and chandeliers and fancy decorations. The music is played beautifully. And the pairs and groups perform their rehearsed dances.

Yuuri and Victor retreat by themselves to the side drinking the cheap champagne and waiting for the dance floor to be less crowded. They kill time of course acting Fashion Police.

" OK OK lovebug but see Diana over there? Here dress is huge and exaggerated. Reminds me of Howl's moving castle."

Yuuri snorts his drink " Oh my god you mean the witch of waste? "

" I meant the moving castle itself. "

Yuuri is shaking hard with laughter, he's worried he'll spill his drink. 

" And what is this stupid feather hat Katrina is wearing? Did a bird nestle on her head? " Victor mocks.

" Oh and look at Jason George's tux. He looks like a penguin." Yuuri says. 

But they are both surprised with a hit on their hands. Before them Yuri is standing in an antique Goth suit with " the" look on his face. 

" Fuck both of you. You act like two gossiping bitches, making fun of the others when you look like circus clowns."

Victor puts his hand around Yuuri and answers " Well and you look like blond who Ozzy Osbourne but I didn't say anything about it Yurio, did I? "

Yuuri works hard to disengage them from an intro to a physical fight. 

" I hope you both die. " he leaves. And Victor says "And I thought love will make him gentler. "

Yuuri grins at him. He hears Waltz number two playing ,his favorite. He puts down his glass. And bows gracefully to Victor offering him a hand.

" May I have the honour and privilege of this dance with you? "

Victor smiles widely taking his hand " With pleasure. "

And they enter gracefully, brilliant footwork and light grace. They look like they are floating in the air.  
They spin around and step in synch, never remaining in the same area. Their constant movement fills the place and confuses the hell out of the other dancers, causing them to pump in each other awkwardly. And Victor and Yuuri find great humor on it. 

They continue with next waltz Strauss party... Spinning and dipping and lifting each other like feathers. They remain circling the place demanding the dance floor for themselves only. 

The next waltz is the intense Masquerade Suite.. Pushing them to move frantically fast with sharp steps and they giggle making fun of the other dancers.

At some point most of the dancers give up the floor completely and settle for watching the monstrous pair conquering the place for a good hour. 

During And The Waltz Goes On, Victor says " Yuuri Yuuri.. I love dancing with you. "

Yuuri is worried his thunderous heart will outloud the music. " I love doing every thing with you. "

He takes a deep breathe.. And he let's go.. 

" I love living with you. I love every part of this Victor. And... And I want to last.. "

Victor hands on every word he says, staring unblinking to not miss a single second of Yuuri.. 

" I wanted this for too long. I.. I can't imagine my self in a universe you are not by me.. And I.. was afraid.. Of losing you.. Of hurting you.. But I understood that the life I live now.. The happiness I'm filled with is all because of you.. "

Victor is crying... Crying hard.. His tears are crystalline. And his fave us breathtaking.. 

" I love you Victor. "

" Oh Yuuri. "

And thers lips are attached in a sweet passionate tender kiss.. Filled with promises and declarations..  
Then it turns into needy... Frantic... Hungry for more.. Screaming with days of longing and yearning.. Of heartbreaking waiting and patience.. 

They have so much to make up for... 

But they have each other now.. 

Victor pulls back.. Taking his face in his hands "I love you Yuuri. I've loved you ever since I first saw you and I kept waiting and waiting... I promised you before I would tell you someday.. You gave me the life and loved I once lost.. "

" I love you... I want to make up for all the days we've wasted.. I'm sorry I'm so late.. But we have a whole future together.. "

They share little butterfly kisses on their face.. Hands running frantically on each others bodes... Tight embraces unlike their usual ones... 

 

And then they realize.. There's a outside world other than their small universe...  
They are still in the centre of the hall..  
Being watched with hundreds of eyes..  
Being cheered and applauded for..

It's a memorable night as Yuuri wished it to be...  
Phichit makes sure it is , taking impossible amount of photos... And cheering loudly.. 

" Victuuri sails.. love love.. True love.. Romantic love.. Non platonic love.. Erotic love.. Mutual love.. I love when hypothetical friendship covering real love die.. I hate secret crushes and mutual pinning and suffering.. Fall in love you wild wild youth.. " 

Guang Hong screams " Yuuri and victor are in love.. "

Leo cries " Water is wet... "

And Yuri shouts " fucking finally.."

Indeed. Fucking finally 

Yuuri and Victor giggle like crazy at each other..

"Won't you tell me I love you lovebug..sugarbutt.. Yuyuboo? "

" I love you with every name.. But I love Yuuri the most.. Yuuri. "

Yuuri says as he melts in his embrace.. " Victor.. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is It.  
> I can't really believe I managed to think and plan and write my first English fan fiction ever in about six days.. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for whoever remained till the end. I hope you enjoyed the whole story and you loved it as much as I did. 
> 
> This felt like a real challenge and accomplishment for me. I'm grateful to the greatest Yuri on ice. Thank you for motivating me. 
> 
> Special thanks to David Bowie. 
> 
> I love Victor.and Yuuri so much.
> 
> I also love classical music so here are the links to their ball music:
> 
> The second waltz  
> https://youtu.be/vauo4o-ExoY
> 
> Strauss party  
> https://youtu.be/F9LMYsnafuI
> 
> Masquerade suite  
> https://youtu.be/fPp3Qh-GRqs
> 
> The waltz goes on  
> https://youtu.be/M57Fi19vcSI
> 
> Thank you again..  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview with the friends and lovers

" So, How did you feel when Yuuri and Victor confessed their undying love in the middle of the ball dance floor?"

 

Chris sighs deeply, eyes filled with longing and reminiscence, obviously recalling the incident "I cried.. Like a lot. It was the most perfect moment I've seen. I also had a hard on.. Boy could they kiss. " He winks seductively. "

 

Leo smiles slyly " I totally predicted it.. I knew Yuuri would make his move on Valentine's Day.. and I knew how much he loves that ball. It was logical.. Water is wet.. My eyes were too." An obvious tear runs down his cheek. "

 

Otabek nods in bemusement, face blank as ever " It was nice. I was happy for them. "

 

Sara squeals and vibrates in excitement " Oh my god.. It was so so surreal haven't you seen them that night? They looked like princes. They danced like crazy while everyone was stomping their partner's feet. And when Victor jumped on him to kiss.. Oh god.. So gay. I love! 

I also started a bet when I heard Leo's prediction before the ball. We made the whole campus to bet if they were gonna go official on the ball or not and I can tell you... It's nice to feel rich for once. "

 

Yuri's feature shrink in disgust, he makes a gagging gesture " It was disgusting. I threw up. "

A distant sound from an invisible person says " You cried. "  
Yuri growls " Shut up and fuck you."

 

Phichit says proudly " I lied about making a photography graduation project about college life, I was actually documenting Yuuri and Victor's relationship progress. And let me tell you.. Those kiss photos are the highlight of the photobook. Yeah I made a photobook about them. My lifetime greatest work." 

He leans forward saying with enthusiasm " You can buy now Love on Campus from Amazon with twenty percent discount now with a chance to win photo cards of victuuri sloppily making out. " 

 

Victor glows up in delight. A heart shaped smile occupies his mouth " To be honest, I knew he was going to do it that night. I accidentally overheard him telling Mari his sister that he was confessing to me at the ball."

Then his eyes sparkle with tears as he places a bad over his heart " But I was surprised regardless, and I almost died in place. I can't say it's the best night in my life because every night with Yuuri is a best night of my life but definitely one of the top ten."

 

Yuuri is tomato red, smiling awkwardly. Stuttering and failing to make a comprehensible speech. 

 

*********  
" How much did their relationship change after they became lovers?"

 

Guang Hong slowly nods as he says " Victor and Yuuri had always been like a cute pg13 rom com. After they became lovers... they went all R rated with the kissing and puplic making out. I actually accidentally walked on them being XXX. And.. I needed Jesus to cleanse my soul."

 

Chris' face is pure sin " It only gained what it used to lack. I'm sure if I got to watch I would have cancelled my payed pornhub subscription."

 

Georgi looks traumatized " Almost the same but.. my room was the next to theirs.. So.. I needed Jesus with Guang Hong.. every night! "

 

Mila grins happily " The same Yuuri and Victor but with sex. A lot of it. You could smell it on them when you just pass by." 

 

Phichit raises up a dozen of scandalizing photos " The amonunt of pictures I took of them making out!!!!! Hey if you buy the Limited Edition of Love on Campus you'll have a chance to own exclusive non seen before footage of them being R rated. "

 

Victor says cheerfully " It couldn't have been that bad!"  
A group of voices with unseen ownedr shouts in protested union " It was."

 

Yuuri with straight face " No comment."

 

*******  
" Describe their relationship with one word. " 

 

Emil smiles " Goals. " 

 

Micky says bitterly " Enviable."

 

Sara screams " GAY."

 

Chris mutters dreamily " Erotic."

 

Phichit "Legends. Did you know I started a petition to rename the university celebratory dance hall Victuuri to commemorate that epic night and it got like five thousands signs in the first two days ? "

 

Yuri with the usual disgusted face " Gross." 

 

Otabek expressionlessly " Admirable. "

 

Leo shakes his head "Embarrassing."

 

Victor smiles sweetly "Happy. "

 

Yuuri also smiles shyly "Happy. "

 

********  
"Who tops?"

 

Leo looks serious " From what I've seen.. Victor. "

 

Georgi still traumatized "You can trust my sources, it's the closest to the truth... They switch. "

 

Mila snorts "Obviously it's Yuuri. Victor enslaves Yuuri in life, but he is thirsty as fuck. Yuuri probably gets his revenge like this. "

 

Yuri wants to smash something " What kind of fucking question is this? Also no one does, both are bottoms. "

 

Victor laughs " That's a secret. "

 

Yuuri wants to die " Who put that kind of question? This is our wedding video! My family will be watching this! "

 

*********  
"Final question, what would you like to say to Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov on their wedding night? "

 

" You both too extra and embarrassing, but I'm the happiest for you both. You are two amazing people and you deserve each other. I'm happy to be your friend for all those years." Leo laughs the tears away.

 

" From the very first moment I've seen you together, I knew this day would come. And finally it did, I have no words. I hope you have a very long happy life together."  
Guang Hong says in pride.

 

" The dynamics of your relationship was certainly the most entertaining thing for many people on our campus including me. But I could believe in real love and monogamy thanks to you. I'm extremely happy for you guys.. You are the most attractive husbands I've seen. Cheers." Chris raises a fluke of champagne out of no where, doing his signature wink. 

 

" Fuck everything I'm not crying. You two the most annoying assholes in my life. I hate you so much. And I can't live without you both in my life. I don't really care about being that airhead's best man at all. I hope you die together at the same moment... but after a long happy life. " Yuri is not crying, he is sobbing.

 

" Thanks to you my social media soared to the top during college days as a captain of victuuri ship. My photobook was a best seller for too long and it became a huge social media sensation, my fashion photography career was successfully launched with Katsudon after a year of not being able to support myself. Today, I'm a successful man, a happy man, and Yuuri's best man. I love you both.. Platonically of course. And I know you will have a long successful haply life. " Phichit's lips stretch in the widest grin.

 

Victor simply says in the most peaceful tone in the world " You are my beloved parents gift from heaven to me. The family I once lost, I had it back in you. No language or human speech could convey my feelings to you Yuuri. You are my life.. my love. "

 

Yuuri is geniunly crying the happiest tears in the world "I've sworn to dedicate my life to make you happy, loved, and cherished. Instead, you make me feel all of this Victor. I'm not so good with words. But I will just say.. I love you.. Stay close to me, and never leave my side. "

 

*******  
Their wedding dance was the most memorable this of that beautiful night, to commemorate in homage their love confession night at the the start of their new life together. 

There was no way to describe the happiness of their families and friends and beloved ones. Yuuri and Victor have always been surrounded in much love and care. Their happiness is too big to bear alone. 

After graduation they moved to New York together, Yuuri started his career in a famous fashion house earning gradually a well deserved recognition in the industry, while Victor being the multi talented genius he is published his first illustrated novel, which gained him a sensational success and immediate best seller statue and an instant fame and an animation movie adaptation. 

After few years of experience Yuuri launched his own first Katsudon fashion line after Victor had invested generously in the brand. Yuuri asked Phichit who was still struggling to stabilize his career to work for his line and Phichit agreed at once. And it was a success for both of them. In Yuuri's first fashion show, Victor walked for him in the runway in the master outfit of the line. Of course that night recieved many modelling offers but he is officially the muse of Katsudon. He is the only one. 

They visited Yuuri's family regularly. Toshiya was kind of sad due to the successful writing career of Victor that he lost the chance to take him in as a worker in yutopia.

Yuuri and Victor lived on with Vicchan, and adopted another huge poodle Victor named Makkachin. They happily became neighbours with Yuri who made a great Broadway career, and Otabek who woke as a music producer in a well known record company. And no matter how much Yuri complained, he accepted the suggestion of moving in the building at once and couldn't claim he completely hated living there. 

 

On Valentine's day ten years later after their confession night, their beautiful wedding was held. With all the people they loved being there happily for them.  
Yuuri and Victor's love and happiness were too big for them to bear alone after all. 

And now Yuuri and victor are best friends, romantic lovers, business partners, husbands, and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


End file.
